


We're In This Together

by thorloser



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Daddy!Rami, Desperation, Diapers, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Parental Death, Little!Ben, Little!Gwilym, Little!Joe, Little!Rami, M/M, Mental Regression, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Polyamory, Sickfic, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, bottle feeding, caregiver!Ben, caregiver!Gwilym, caregiver!Joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorloser/pseuds/thorloser
Summary: Rami has a big secret - he has a littlespace and requires someone to take care of him until he's big again.His boyfriends don't mind it, though.





	1. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While I can't say for sure that Rami does has a littlespace in real life or not, please remember that this is FICTIONAL and I am in no way trying to defame anyone or make them look bad. 
> 
> Also, this is 100% nonsexual, so do not expect any smut. If this isn't your cup of tea, please turn back. Don't like, don't read, don't comment. But by all means, if you enjoy this, please feel free to comment! Thank you!
> 
> This will most likely be an anthology series, meaning each chapter will be like it's own different story from the others (though I might continue specific chapters later on if I feel like it / they're a demand for it).
> 
> Rami: ranges from 10 months to 3 years old  
> Gwilym: Daddy  
> Ben: Dada  
> Joe: Papa  
> Brian: Grandpa  
> Roger: Grandad  
> Lucy: Lulu (babysitter)
> 
> (Brian, Roger and Lucy are not in this chapter.)

It was currently 7:05 in the morning, the sunlight was shining in through the curtains, the birds were chirping outside, and Rami was just starting to wake up in his toddler bed. 

Well, it wasn't technically a toddler bed; it was a regular bed with protective bars screwed to the sides to keep him from tumbling out of bed in his sleep. It would be fairly difficult to find actual toddler and baby furniture that would be able to fit Rami, a grown adult, in. So his caregivers had either ordered adult sized baby furniture from ABDL websites, or they made do with what they had. 

Rami rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, squirming a bit underneath his comfy blanket and trying to wake himself up. As he squirmed around, he could feel that his diaper was wet. It was a normal occurrence for him to wet in his sleep. 

When they began ageplay, he just wore his underwear and didn't have any issues controlling his bladder. Then over time, his grip became looser and looser as he started having more and more accidents. Eventually Gwilym decided that he should wear nappies. Rami didn't like this at first, but he got used to it over time and even started to depend on them during interviews and long rehearsals and award shows. 

He sat up in his bed and looked around at his nursery - the walls were a calming baby blue with white trim and wooden shelves which held some of his toys. He saw his changing table, his toy box and the bookshelf that contained a countless number of baby books and mini-chapter books. He had a lot of toys (Joe says he's spoiled, Ben and Gwil disagree), even in his bed he had a few stuffed animals. His favorite, a fluffy white bunny, was the one that he cuddled with the most and the one he slept with. He currently had it in his arm, hugging it close to him as he yawned again and waited to see if anyone else was up. 

Surely enough, a few moments later, Gwil came into the nursery and flicked the lights on. "Ah, you're up already, darling?" He asked, speaking softly as he always did when Rami was little. "Well good morning, sunshine~" He said, going over to the bed and lifting Rami up. Rami smiled sweetly and buried his face in the crook of Gwil's neck. "Did you sleep well?" Gwilym asked, to which Rami responded by nodding. He usually wasn't very talkative in the morning, little or big. Rami blushed a bit when his diaper was checked. "Hmm, does someone need his nappy changed?" Gwil asked rhetorically, sticking a finger through one of the leg holes of the nappy to check. "Why, yes he does!" He cooed and kissed Rami's cheek and brought him over to the changing table, laying him down to change him. Rami, who still had a hold of his bunny, covered his face with it as he was being changed. Even in littlespace, diaper changes embarrassed him. "Shy little thing, you are..." Gwil said as he cleaned the boy up and taped a new nappy onto him. He lifted him up from the changing table and smiled at him, "There we go, all done now! Now you must be hungry, how about we get some breaky in you, hmm?" Sleepy little Rami perked up at the mention of food, which made Gwilym chuckle. "I knew you would be. Come on then, little one."

Gwilym carried Rami out of the nursery, down the hall and into the kitchen, where Ben was sitting at the table and reading something on his phone while Joe was at the stove, finishing up the pancakes and bacon. 

"Look who's come to join us!" Gwilym said, making his way over to the table and sitting down next to Ben and holding Rami on his lap.

"Hi pumpkin~" Joe said, flipping a pancake over in the pan.

Ben looked up from his phone and smiled at the two. "Hey there, sweetface." He reached over and ran his fingers through Rami's hair, making him coo and smile back. "Hey there, stud muffin." He said to Gwil, a smug look on his face.

"Sweetface?" Gwil asked. "Stud muffin? Those are new ones." Ben always had the weirdest nicknames for people. They were kinda cute sometimes, though, so he didn't complain. Rami's mouth was watering from the smell of breakfast cooking, making Gwil and Ben chuckle. "Oh I know, it smells delicious, doesn't it?" Gwil cooed and wiped the drool from Rami's mouth. "It'll be done in just a moment, baby."

Once breakfast was ready, Gwilym put Rami in his high chair and sat his plate down on the tray. It was a green plastic plate with dividers on it and three compartments so the food didn't mix together on the plate (Rami was /very/ picky about that). One compartment had cut-up pancakes, one had cut-up bacon strips and one had scrambled eggs. He placed a sippy cup of apple juice and a fork fit for a toddler next to the plate and patted Rami's head gently, "Eat up, little one. We're filming more today and you're going to need a lot of energy." Rami nodded and grabbed the fork and began eating his breakfast.

Even in littlespace, Rami understood that he was an actor and that he and his caregivers had a strict schedule to stick to. He didn't always like waking up early in the morning, and he had definitely gotten tired and cranky after a long day of filming before, but he still found it fun to do. To little Rami, it was just like a game of pretend - except for the cameras and the script he had to follow. 

After finishing his breakfast, Rami took the sippy cup and drank from it like a thirsty fish out of water. The boys watched on, giving each other looks of concern. 

"That's gonna go right through him," Ben said quietly. 

"I know..." Gwil sighed softly, "But he wanted apple juice, so I gave it to him. I didn't realize how thirsty he was."

"You think we need to keep him... uh, 'protected' today?" Joe asked. "How long are we supposed to be filming today again?"

"All day," Ben said, "I think Fletcher said at least until 10."

"At night?" Joe asked, to which Ben nodded. 

"We probably should, then," Gwilym decided. "I don't think the costume department would appreciate him having another accident in one of the Freddie costumes." The other two boys nodded in agreement. Once everyone was finished with breakfast, Gwil got up from his chair and took Rami out of the high chair and took him to the nursery to get him dressed. He dressed him in a plain shirt and pants, since they would just be putting different costumes on throughout the day anyway. The crew already knew about Rami's regression and the fact that he wore diapers, so the boys didn't have to worry the top tip of his diaper showing if his shirt rose up for whatever reason. As long as it wasn't visible during filming, they were good.

"There we are, my handsome boy!" Gwil cooed to Rami and kissed his cheek. Rami blushed and giggled and squirmed in Gwil's arms. "Are you ready to leave? Do you want to try and go on the potty before we leave, hmm?" Gwilym asked. Despite Rami wearing diapers most of the time, depending on how far into littlespace he is, Gwil still tried to encourage him to use the toilet sometimes, especially when they were filming.

Rami shook his head no, "Mm-mm."

"Alright then," Gwil said, placing Rami on the floor of his nursery where some of his toys were. "Wait here while Daddy gets dressed, okay?" Rami nodded and grabbed some of his wooden blocks, playing a game where he stacked them up as high as he could before knocking them down and then building it back up again. After a few minutes, Gwilym came back, dressed and ready. He went over to Rami and picked him up, nuzzling his cheek and making the boy giggle. "Dada and Papa are ready, let's head out!" 

\---

The BoRhap boys made it to the filming location after about an hour. Gwilym took Rami out of his adult sized car seat and carried him to his trailer, Ben and Joe following behind him with the baby bag. 

"Alright now lovey, you know the drill," Gwilym said as he entered Rami's trailer, the makeup and costume staff already there and waiting. "We all have to go to our own trailers and get ourselves made over for filming." Rami whimpered and clung to Gwil, burying his face in his neck and whining. Gwil sighed a bit. This happened every once in a while - Rami had a bit of a separation anxiety problem. "I know, I know," He patted Rami's back and shushed him gently. "Listen, though, Ram. Daddy's trailer is right next to yours! And doesn't it always take Daddy less time to get ready than it does you?" He asked. Rami nodded slowly, putting his thumb in his mouth. "Exactly, baby. When I'm done, I'll come in here and stay with you until they finish you up. Okay?" He kissed Rami's cheek.

"P-pwomise?" Rami spoke softly around his thumb. Gwil smiled sympathetically and nodded. 

"I promise, sweetheart," He said, sitting Rami down in the makeup and hair chair and running his fingers through his dark hair. "Daddy'll be back soon." He turned away and left with the other boys, Ben leaving the baby bag in Rami's trailer in case the other staff needed it. 

While they were getting makeup and hair done, Rami decided to be a brave boy and not cry for his daddy. He got a little squirmy when they were putting the fake mustache on him and he did put up a bit of a fight when they got the fake teeth in, but other than that, he was a perfectly good little boy. When Gwil came back into the trailer, Rami was getting his costume put on. They were filming a concert scene, and everyone knew how intricate and outlandish Freddie's stage costumes were, so his costume took a bit more time to put on than the others. 

"How was he?" Gwil asked one of the staff members. 

"He was an angel as always," She replied with a smile. "Didn't cry once."

"Splendid!" Gwilym smiled and kissed Rami's cheek, "I love hearing that my baby was a good boy when Daddy was gone!" Rami giggled and reached his hand out to touch Gwil's curly wig. He was always fascinated with the wigs, much to the amusement of the others. "You are so precious, Ram." After a few more moments, Rami's costume was on and they were ready to begin filming. 

\---

"Cut!" The director called out, causing everyone to groan. They had been at this for an ungodly amount of time, and every time they'd reshoot it, something would go wrong. Rami forgot a step, Ben's drumming wasn't in sync, there was a lighting error - it was always something. 

"What screwed up this time?" Ben asked. He was tired of refilming this bit. Everyone was! Especially Rami, as it was getting late and he hadn't had a nap all day. 

"Gwilym, you need to make your guitar playing look more believable," the director said. "I know it's late and everyone is tired but that is no excuse to get sloppy."

Gwil rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sorry, sorry. I'll do better." He looked over at Rami, who he could tell was starting to become restless. He kept rubbing his eyes tiredly (much to the dismay of the eye makeup artists) and yawning. Gwil knew it would only be a matter of time before he became fussy. 

"Right then, places everyone," The director said. Everyone got into their starting positions and waited for the cue to begin again. "Aaaand.... Action!"

This time the scene went perfectly smoothly - Rami's dancing was on point, Ben's drums kept perfect time, Gwil's guitar playing looked authentic, as did Joe's bass playing; it was a perfect take!

All except for the very end.

Rami was doing the last of his steps when he tripped over his feet and fell on the stage - flat on his face, at that. 

"CUT!" The director called out. "Is he okay?" He asked one of the crew members next to him. 

"Shit!" Gwilym took his guitar off and placed it on the ground, him and the other boys rushing over to Rami. "Are you alright, Rami?" Gwil asked, helping the boy sit up on his knees. Rami's lower lip trembled and he whimpered before omitting a loud, heartwrenching wail. The boys felt their hearts break hearing this, Gwil's heart hurting the most. "Oh, you poor thing..." He said quietly. First Rami was tired, and now he's hurt, poor baby. Tears began falling from Rami's eyes as Gwilym pulled him into a tight hug. "Shhhhhh baby, it'll be okay..." He whispered in Rami's ear as his cries were muffled by Gwil's shirt. "Daddy's here, little prince, Daddy'll make it all better."

Ben and Joe looked at each other with sad, concerned expressions, as if to ask each other what they should do. Just then, the director came up to them. 

"Hey, guys," He began, "If- If you need to take him home, it's okay. We can just finish this part up tomorrow."

"Thank you," Ben said with a relieved expression. "Thank you so much for understanding."

"Hey, it happens," The director replied before walking off. 

Gwilym stood up and held Rami in his arms, rubbing his back and shushing him in an attempt to calm him down. This sort of worked and reduced his wailing to mere soft cries as the boy clung to his Daddy. He was so tired, and his face stung where he fell on it. He laid his head on Gwil's shoulder and sighed pathetically. 

"Wa-wanna g-go hoooooome..." Rami whined and rubbed his eyes.

"I know, darling, I know," Gwil spoke softly to the sleepy little boy. "We're gonna get our costumes and wigs and makeup off and then we'll go home, take a bath, have a nice warm baba and go beddy-bye. Does that sound good to you?" He asked, kissing the boy's tear soaked cheek. Rami nodded and sniffled, making Gwil smile a little, "Alright then, sweetie." He and the other boys went to their respective trailers - except this time, Gwilym figured leaving Rami alone while he was like this wasn't a good idea and this time had his staff go into Rami's trailer with him so they could get their costumes and whatnot taken off together. This made the trailer a bit cramped, but for Gwil and Rami, it was worth it. 

\---

Rami was fussy all the way home; which none of the boys could blame him for. He'd just had a pretty rough end to the evening. By the time they got home, it was 9 o'clock, since they had left early. Rami was usually in bed by now. 

"Why are you so squrimy?" Joe asked as he took Rami out of his car seat. Rami was wriggling and squirming and whining in Joe's arms as he was carried inside. Joe got an idea and checked Rami's diaper; surely enough, it was wet. "Ah, I see the problem now," He said. He also noticed that it felt cold, meaning that he had been wet for a while now. "Bubba, why didn't you tell anyone you were wet?" Joe asked as he carried him to the bathroom to get him ready for his bath. "You could get a diapey rash, buddy."

"A'cause!" Rami pouted as his clothes and diaper were taken off. It was becoming more and more apparent that he was tired and moody. 

"Aww, someone's sleepy," Joe said, getting up and turning the faucet on in the bath tub and let it run. "Can Papa look at your face, sweetie?" He asked. Rami nodded a bit and let Joe examine his face. He had a bit of a bruise on his cheek from where he fell, but nothing serious. "Poor baby..." Joe cooed and stroked Rami's hair. "You had a rough night tonight, didn't you?" Rami nodded and rubbed his eyes, making a tired little whining noise. "Awww... Well you'll be in bed soon enough. But first you get a bath! That'll be fun, right?" He asked. Rami perked up a little bit and nodded, looking at the bath tub filling up with warm, soapy water. 

Gwilym came into the bathroom, "Everything alright in here?" he asked. 

"Yep," Joe nodded, "Just getting his bath ready. You want me to wash him up?" He offered. 

"I've got it," Gwil said, sitting down on the closed toilet lid, "Thank you, though." 

"B-... B-Baff?" Rami cooed, pointing at the bath tub. In his littlespace, he only knew how to say a certain amount of words, depending how deep he was in it. So the word 'bath' must have been a first time for him in this case. 

Gwil nodded and smiled, "Yes, bath! Good boy, Ram!" He praised and patted Rami's head. Rami squealed and giggled, clapping his hands. He felt so proud of himself!

Soon enough, the bath was ready and Rami was placed into the warm, relaxing water with lavender scented soapy bubbles. Gwil also placed some of his bath toys in there for him to play with while he was getting washed up. For the most part, Rami was a good boy throughout his bath, only getting fussy and squirmy when his face was washed with a wash rag. Some of the soap got in his mouth, which made him spit it out and stick his tongue out, making Gwil laugh a bit. 

"It's icky, isn't it?" Gwil said, rinsing Rami off.

"Ickyyy!" Rami repeated and whined a bit. 

After he was rinsed off, Gwilym got him out of the bath tub and pulled the drain plug, wrapping Rami up in a white, fluffy towel and carrying him to the nursery. Rami immediately felt more calm at the sight of his beloved nursery. The baby blue walls were such a relaxing, nostalgic color for him. It reminded him so much of his and Sami's room when they were really little. Gwil placed Rami on the changing table and dried him off with the towel, reaching into a cupboard under the mat and pulling out a thick, puffy nappy. These were especially thick since they were meant to be worn overnight. Gwil placed the open diaper underneath Rami's bottom and slathered his bottom and privates with nappy cream and baby powder before taping the padding up snuggly around his waist. He then grabbed a pair of onesie pajamas and slid them onto the sleepy boy, zipping up the front part of it and lifting him up from the changing table. 

"There we are," Gwil smiled and spoke softly. "All clean and ready for some milky, are we?" He cooed and nuzzled Rami's cheek gently, being extra careful around the bruised part. Rami nodded and yawned, sleepily resting his head on Gwil's shoulder. Just then, Ben came into the nursery with a baby bottle full of milk in his hand. 

"Here's his bottle," Ben said quietly, handing it to Gwilym's free hand. "Sweet dreams, little guy," He said to Rami and kissed the top of his head, "I hope your booboo feels better tomorrow."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Gwil said, taking the bottle. "Thanks sweetheart." He said to Ben. 

"Sweetheart?" Ben asked, cocking an eyebrow and chuckling a bit. "That's a new one." It was usually only Ben who called everyone - not just Rami - cute nicknames.

"I wanted to try it," Gwil smirked a bit before Ben leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Gwil returning it before they both pulled away, both of them blushing a bit. It was silent between the two for a moment before Ben cleared his throat. 

"I think I'm gonna go to bed as well," He said. "I'm exhausted."

"I think I'll join you after I put the baby to bed," Gwil said. "Don't wait up for me though. Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight," Ben smiled and left the nursery. Gwilym sat down in a rocking chair and cradled Rami on his lap, sticking the teat of the bottle in the boy's mouth, which he gladly accepted and started suckling from. Gwil rocked gently in the rocking chair as he fed Rami, humming softly as well. Sometimes Ben and Joe felt bad that Gwilym seemed to do most of the work with taking care of Rami, but really, Gwil enjoyed the responsibility. He loved feeding him, dressing him, playing with him, cuddling him and bathing him (though he could probably do without the nappy changes, but that was just part of it). He absolutely adored babying Rami and taking care of him, as did the others. 

After a while, the bottle was empty, and Rami's tummy was full. Rami squirmed a little in Gwil's lap, and Gwil knew what was wrong immediately. He sat the boy up and patted his back rhythmically for a few moments before Rami let out a little burp. Gwil smiled, "Good boy..." He cooed softly. Rami felt completely and utterly relaxed and like he could fall asleep at any second. His eyelids were droopy and he snuggled against Gwil, yawning and smacking his lips a bit. Gwil stood up from the rocking chair and carried him to the bed, making Rami squirm a tiny bit. "Shhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay..." Gwil whispered, laying Rami down on the bed gently and placing his stuffed bunny in his arms. Rami immediately cuddled it close to him, rubbing his face against it and making little sleepy noises. Gwil felt like his heart was about to burst from cuteness as he pulled the blanket up and tucked Rami in. "Goodnight, baby boy..." He said softly and kissed Rami's forehead, "Daddy loves you." Rami smiled weakly, barely awake, as he closed his eyes and snuggled up underneath his blanket with his bunny. Gwil turned on a nightlight in the corner of the room before shutting the lights off, slowly closing the door behind him.


	2. Very Very Frightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami has been having nightmares, but with the stress of filming wearing his caregivers' patience thin, he doesn't quite know how to handle it.
> 
> Rami: 2 years  
> Gwilym: Daddy  
> Ben: Dada  
> Joe: Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad for Rami while writing this :( At least it ends cute!
> 
> This was written based off a suggestion by someone! I'm always open to suggestions/prompts for future chapters, so if you have any, feel free to let me know in the comments!

Rami woke up suddenly in his bed, gasping for air and shuddering. 'Not another nightmare...' He thought to himself as he whimpered and clutched his stuffed bunny. For the past 3 nights, he had been having inexplicable night terrors that left him feeling scared and restless. The cause of it? 

He accidentally walked in on his caregivers watching a classic horror movie late at night when he was supposed to be asleep. Unfortunately for little Rami, he walked in right at the part where the masked killer with a chainsaw sawed a lady in half. For the adults, it looked fake enough that it was kinda laughable. But for poor Rami, who could not tell the difference between fiction and reality in this mindset, he thought it was real and horrifying. As soon as he started sobbing in fear, Gwil had heard him and immediately comforted him, took him back to bed and tried to explain to him that it was fake. But even if it was fake, it was still very scary for him. That night, he had a terrible nightmare about it and couldn't sleep.

And now here Rami was, 2 days later, still having nightmares. Gwilym and the others have told him multiple times that there was nothing to be scared of and that nothing was going to come hurt him or his caregivers, but it still didn't put Rami's little active imagination at ease. He wished he could just get rid of the images in his head, but they were always lingering in the back of his mind. 

He wriggled a little underneath his blanket and tried to get comfortable again, feeling that he had wet his diaper in his sleep - probably from fear. He thought about going and getting his Daddy to change him, but he had no idea how late (early?) it was and he didn't want to wake him up and bother him. 

That was another issue - Rami's caregivers all seemed... off, recently. Ben didn't call anyone any cute nicknames, Joe wasn't his normally silly self, and Gwil acted a bit cold towards everyone. The three had even gotten into a few arguments on and off set, which /never/ happened before. It was just because of the stress that came with filming the movie; there were script changes, scenes completely revised or dropped entirely, technical issues, all sorts of stress-inducing business. 

But Rami didn't know that. He thought that somehow, he was the cause of their arguing. Maybe it was because he kept having nightmares? No, that couldn't be true... Could it? He couldn't help it, it just happened! Rami felt guilt churn in the pit of his stomach the more he thought about it. 

As much as he wanted to get changed right then, he figured it'd be best to just wait until someone woke up and got him. They would have a free day, so maybe his caregivers wouldn't be as stressed out. He closed his eyes and cuddled with his bunny, trying his hardest to fall back asleep.

\---

Some time later, at 8 am, Rami's nursery door finally opened. In came Gwilym, who was still in his pajamas and his hair a bit of a mess as he had not brushed it yet. Rami, who had barely slept at all after his nightmare, was very thankful that Gwil had finally come in. His nappy had grown cold and he could feel the beginning stages of a rash and he desperately wanted out of it. He sat up in his bed and reached for Gwil with gimme-hands. "Daddy! Daddy!" He said, bouncing a bit. 

"I'm here, I'm here," Gwil said, grabbing the little boy and holding him on his hip. "You seem excited. Are you happy we're getting a lazy day today, hmm?" He asked, to which Rami nodded. "Yeah, I am too," Gwil said, checking Rami's nappy. "Oh my, your nappy's freezing!" He said and immediately took Rami over to the changing table, undoing his nappy and seeing that his skin was a little irritated. "Oh dear, oh dear. I'm afraid you've got a bit of a rash, Ram." 

'No kidding!' Rami thought. 

Gwilym got out some rash cream and rubbed it against the affected area before powdering and and taping a new nappy onto Rami. He lifted the boy up and held him again, "We'll just have to keep an eye on it until it goes away. You need to tell me as soon as you wet, okay? I don't want it to get any worse." 

Rami felt that feeling of guilt again in his tummy. Maybe he should have just gotten up last night and got Daddy. 'No wonder they're stressed out...' He thought. 'I can't do anything right.'

Gwil brought him out of the nursery and into the kitchen, sitting him in his high chair and placing his breakfast in front of him once it was ready. The three adults all sat at the table, not speaking a word to each other. All the while Rami was trying to keep himself awake, his sleepiness starting to catch up with him. His eyelids began to droop and he started to lean forward, catching himself right as he was about to lay his head down on the trey and straightening himself back up. He shook his head and tried to make himself wake up more, but that only helped for a moment. He started to close his eyes and lean forward again... This time getting closer to the trey before snapping out of it again. 

Joe noticed this and tapped on Ben's shoulder. "Hey, you seeing that?" He whispered and gestured towards Rami. Ben looked over and saw what he was talking about and nodded. 

"Yep... Someone must not have slept very well," Ben said. He nudged Gwil and had him look at Rami as well. "Check out mister sleepyhead over there," He said. Gwil bit his bottom lip to keep back a chuckle. They all had to admit, it was a pretty cute sight - Rami was adorable when he was sleepy. 

Rami once again began to nod off, this time his head just stopping right above his plate before jerking back up and whining, rubbing his eyes with his fists. This was getting really hard. He just wanted to go back to sleep - but he knew he couldn't do that. Not while he was having that nightmare. Not while his caregivers were stressed out. God, why did he have to make everything so difficult? Why can't he just be a good boy?! All of these negative thoughts at once, on top of being sleep deprived, and his blasted diaper rash, made Rami whimper tearfully. 

"Woah, hey, is he okay?" Joe asked, sounding concerned. 

"He has a bit of a nappy rash," Gwil said, "It might be hurting him." He got up from his chair and went over to Rami's high chair. "Are you feeling okay, dear?" He asked the little boy. Almost immediately, Rami burst into tears. Gwil just stopped dead still, a bit shocked at the sudden waterworks. He eventually snapped out of it and sat Rami's plate aside, taking the trey off of the high chair and lifting Rami out of it, holding him tight. "Shhhhhhh, it's okay, Ram..." He said. At this point, he had a hunch that this was about something other than a nappy rash. "What's the matter, darling?" He cooed into Rami's ear. The other two boys got up from their chairs and went over to Gwil and Rami, feeling concerned. 

"I- I- I sowwy!" Rami choked out between cries and clung to Gwilym tightly.

"Sorry?" Gwil asked, confused. "Sorry for what, little one?" 

"I s-s-sowwy I ba- bad..." Rami whimpered and sniffled, burying his face into the crook of Gwil's neck. He continued to cry while the other three looked at each other with confused and concerned expressions. What on earth was he talking about?

"You're not bad, little guy," Joe said softly, gently stroking Rami's hair. "Who said you were bad?"

"N-no ones..." Rami murmured, "Bu' you 'n Dada 'n Daddy has been sayin' mean stuff a wot..."

"Wha- Oh..." Joe said, a look of guilt on his face. "You've been hearing our fights, huh..."

The other two adults also got guilty looks on their faces. They always thought Rami wasn't around when they had their little arguments - had he been listening the whole time? They did say some pretty nasty stuff to each other sometimes when they thought they were sure he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Gwilym made his way over to the couch, the other two following, and all three of them sat down with Rami in Gwil's lap, still clinging to him tightly and hiding his face in his neck. 

"Can you come out for a moment, lovey?" Gwil asked gently, trying to get Rami to show his face. "You're not in trouble, dear, I promise." Rami eventually complied and lifted his face from Gwil's neck, his face a mess of tears and snot. Ben grabbed a tissue and cleaned off Rami's nose and wiped the tears away. "When me and Dada and Papa were arguing... It wasn't because of you. You have always been a very good boy and we have never thought any different." 

"We were fighting a lot because of the movie," Ben said, "Everything kept getting changed at the last second and it was making us stressed out. You remember that one scene you were excited to do and then they said you weren't doing it after all?" Rami nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Right, that's what I'm talking about. It was stuff like that that was making us stressed out, sweetpea, not you."

"You've never been a bad boy," Joe ran his fingers through Rami's hair. "In fact, I think it's you that's been keeping us sane these past few days." Rami perked up a bit at that, making the other three smile a bit. "It's true, buddy!" He looked at Ben and Gwil. "I'm... I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk to you guys recently." He said. 

"I'm sorry too," Ben said. 

"As am I," Gwil said, "I've probably been acting the worst out of the three of us." He looked down at Rami and stroked his soft cheek. "We're sorry we made you think it was your fault, darling." The other two nodded in agreement. Rami, still sucking on his thumb, smiled a bit and cuddled into Gwil and made a little happy noise.

"I think he accepts the apology," Ben smiled. 

Rami very much did accept it - he was so relieved and happy that they weren't mad at him! But he still had one issue - he was still very much tired because of his nightmare. He looked up at his Daddy with his big, sleepy eyes. "Daddy..." He murmured. 

"Yes, Ram-Ram?" Gwil asked, rubbing the boy's back. 

"I had scawy dweam again..." Rami whined softly. "I no sweep good."

"You're still having nightmares?" Joe asked. "It's been three days... Poor baby..."

"Aww..." Gwilym hugged Rami tightly and stroked his dark, soft hair. "My poor little baby boy... How do you reckon we can make the scary dreams go away, hmm?" He asked softly. 

Rami yawned and buried himself into Gwil's chest. "Cuddwes..." He said, barely above a whisper. 

"Cuddles will help?" Gwil asked, to which Rami slowly nodded and made himself comfy. Gwil looked at the other two boys, and all three of them shared a grin with each other. It was as if they all got the same exact idea at the same time. 

"Blanket fort?" 

"Blanket fort!"

Gwil tended to Rami while Ben and Joe gathered every blanket and pillow in the house and built a pretty impressive fort in the middle of the living room. Rami looked at it and smiled sleepily. It looked incredibly comfy and he wanted to sleep in it for sure. Gwilym got up from the couch and settled into the fort with his baby and the others. Once all four of them got themselves situated, they were in what was essentially a cuddle pile. Rami was sprawled out on top of Gwil and Ben and Joe were nestled at Gwil's sides, leaving him in the middle of it - and he couldn't ask for it to be any other way. 

"You two made an awesome fort," Gwil whispered. "This is the comfiest I've been in a while." 

Rami rested his head on Gwilym's chest, listening to his steady, soothing heartbeat. He smiled sleepily and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed and safe. Gwil gently rested his hand on Rami's back and moved it front and back, rubbing the boy's back at a gentle pace and humming quietly to him until he was certain he was asleep. 

"So, what are you guys planning to d-" He stopped once he realized that Ben and Joe had fallen asleep too. Joe was clinging to Gwilym's free arm and had his face nuzzled against his shoulder, while Ben was curled up against Gwil's side, snoring softly. Gwil fought back laughter as he felt himself start to succumb to his morning sleepiness. As he closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep, he smiled a bit, thinking about his perfect little family.


	3. The Cool Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwilym and Ben are gone all day, leaving Joe and Rami to spend the day at home with each other to bond. Time for some fun! 
> 
> Rami: 2 years  
> Joe: Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has by far been my favorite chapter to write so far, and also the longest one I've written so far! I love the idea of Joe being the cool daddy <3 
> 
> Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, it is very late when I'm posting this! 
> 
> This was written based off a prompt someone commented! I'm always open to ideas/prompts, so if you have any please feel free to leave them in the comments.

"Joe, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gwilym asked, having just finished helping Joe with the dishes. Ben was busy cleaning up Rami, who had decided halfway through his meal that he wanted to wear his spaghetti instead of eat it. As much of a pain in the ass it was to clean up, they had to admit - it was pretty cute.

"Sure," Joe said as he put the final dish up. "What's up?" 

"Ben and I both got calls earlier," Gwil began. "They have a bunch of interviews scheduled for us tomorrow, and we have to leave at 7 in the bloody morning. I'm afraid we'll be gone all day - at least until midnight."

"That's rough," Joe frowned. "And they didn't tell you until just a while ago?"

Gwilym nodded, sighing a bit. "That's how it is sometimes. Anyway, I'm bringing this up with you because I need to ask... Are you okay with watching Rami all day tomorrow?" He asked. "Fletcher said it'd be a free day since me and Ben will be gone. You two could just stay at home and do whatever."

Joe thought about it for a moment. Now that he thought about it, he had never been alone with Rami for more than a few minutes at a time before. It wasn't because Gwil and Ben didn't trust him; they were just always around. 

He finally nodded, "Yeah, I can do that. It's be the perfect opportunity for us to bond with each other." 

Gwil smiled. "That's the spirit. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun together." 

After Rami was given a bath and put to bed, Joe went to bed himself, although he had a bit of trouble sleeping from excitement. All he could think about was what he and Rami could do together come tomorrow. 

\---

The next morning, the three caregivers were up early, Gwil and Ben getting ready to leave while Joe was preparing breakfast for when Rami woke up. He was making Rami's favorite - pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and hash browns (as well as toast, for himself). 

"My god, that smells delicious," Ben said as he passed Joe to grab his shoes. "If we weren't in such a hurry, I'd stop and have some." This made Joe smile smugly. It was a known fact that out of the three of them, he was the best cook. 

"Now, Joe, are you /positive/ you're alright with watching Rami by yourself?" Gwil asked for probably the fourth or fifth time since Joe first agreed to it. "I can always have someone come and help you if it gets out of hand. Hell, I'll even drop everything and come back home if you need me to-" 

"I got it," Joe reassured lovingly, "I promise I'm not going to burn the house down while you two are gone. Our little boy is in good hands."

Gwil's stomach fluttered a bit at that sentence. 'Our little boy...' He loved it when they said things like that. 

"I know," He said, "I just... I've never left him alone with anyone for more than a few minutes, I'm a nervous wreck." 

"He'll be fine, lovey," Ben said as he returned, giving Gwil a peck on the cheek. "If there's any trouble, Joe can handle it." 

"You're right, you're right," Gwil said as he returned the kiss on the cheek. He turned to Joe, "But /please/ do call one of us if things get out of control, okay?" 

Joe nodded, "I will." Gwil and Ben both smiled and each took a turn giving Joe a kiss on the mouth and saying their goodbyes and I love yous. They then left the house, officially leaving Joe by himself to watch the baby. 

Speaking of which, Joe could hear from the baby monitor on the kitchen counter that Rami was beginning to wake up. Perfect timing too, since breakfast was ready. Joe went into the nursery, where he found Rami stretching his arms a bit and yawning. 

"Hi sweetie~" Joe said softly, going over to the bed and lifting Rami up. Rami was a bit confused at first, since it was usually Daddy (Gwilym) who came and got him in the morning, but he wasn't about to complain. 

"Hi Papa..." Rami murmured and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was still trying to wake up fully, and Joe found this adorable. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" Joe asked, to which Rami nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Let's see if you need a diapey change," Joe said as he checked Rami's diaper. "Yep, you sure do!" He cooed and brought Rami over to the changing table and changed him. All the while, Rami wondered where his Daddy was at. 

'Maybe he's still asleep...' He thought. 'Or maybe he's sick. Poor Daddy, I hope not.' 

Once Rami had a clean diaper taped on to his waist, Joe lifted him back up and kissed his nose, making him giggle and blush. "Oh Rami, you and I are gonna have so much fun today," Joe smiled and carried him out of the nursery. Whatever his Papa was talking about, Rami liked the sound of it too. 

Joe brought Rami to the high chair and got him settled in, turning and going to get their plates. Rami looked around and saw no sign of Gwil or Ben. Usually if Joe was up by now and had made breakfast, Ben would be at the table and Gwil would be the one getting Rami from the nursery. Where were they? 

"Papa?" Rami asked. 

"Yes, cupcake?" Joe said, grabbing their plates. 

"Whewe Daddy 'n Dada?" Rami asked, talking about Gwil and Ben, respectively. He sounded concerned, which made Joe feel a little nervous.

"They had to go do some interviews for the movie," Joe said. "Just boring grown up stuff. That means Papa gets to watch over you today! Won't that be a fun time?" 

Rami responded by whimpering and looking at the door longingly. "Daddyyyyyy..." He whined. Now Joe was definitely nervous. This wouldn't end up being a good experience if Rami cried for Gwil the whole time. 

"Shhhhh, hey..." Joe shushed Rami gently and sat their plates back down, going over to the boy and holding one of his hands. "It's okay, buddy. We're gonna have lots of fun together! Papa's gonna take real good care of you, okay?" 

Rami sniffled and nodded, making Joe sigh a bit in relief. 'Crisis averted!' He thought. He went and grabbed their plates again, placing Rami's plate on the high chair tray and his plate on the table. He also set a sippy cup with chocolate milk in it down on the tray. Rami's mood instantly improved once he saw his favorite breakfast, making Joe smile. He gave Rami a toddler fork and patted his head, "Dig in, little one."

He sat down at the table and ate his own food while Rami ate his (rather messily, at that). After both of them were done eating, Joe cleaned up Rami's mess and took him out of the high chair and put the dirty dishes in the sink. 

"Wha' we do nows, Papa?" Rami asked, clinging to Joe's legs.

"Hmm... Ah, I've got it!" Joe said with a smile and picked Rami up, taking him to the nursery and setting him down on the carpted floor. He rummaged through Rami's closet for a few moments before going "Ah-HA!" and pulling out something that Rami had completely forgotten about. 

When Rami, Joe and Gwil went to Japan, they each got themselves a kigurumi, which was essentially an adult sized onesies with cute hoods on them. Joe got a dinosaur one (of course) with scales on the head and a little tail on the butt, Gwil got a puppy one with floppy ears and a tail, and Rami got a fox one with pointy ears and a fox tail. The one that Joe held in his hands was Rami's, as he and Gwilym kept theirs in their respective closets. 

Rami saw the fox onesie and squealed, making grabby hands for it. It looked so soft and cozy! 

Joe smiled and chuckled, "It's been a while since we had these out, huh? Papa's gonna put his on too, so we can be onesie buddies today!" Joe got Rami undressed down to his diaper and slipped on his fox onesie, zipping up the zipper on the front. "What a cute little fox you are!~" Joe cooed to him and nuzzled his cheek, making Rami blush and giggle. 

"Papa's gonna go put his on now, okay?" Joe said as he picked Rami up and carried him to his bedroom, sitting him down on the bed while Joe looked through his closet for his dino onesie. Meanwhile, Rami bounced a bit on Joe's bed, giggling to himself. He rarely ever got in his caregivers' beds, so this was nice. 

After a few minutes, Joe had found his onesie and put it on. "Look at me, Ram-Ram! Rawrrr, I'm a dinosaur!" He said with a goofy growly voice, making Rami squeal and giggle. "You better run, little fox, 'cause I'm a Tickle-saurus!" Joe climbed onto his bed and got a hold of Rami before he could take off, tickling the boy's tummy mercilessly. Rami squealed and laughed and squirmed in Joe's arms as he was tickled up and down his sensitive tummy. 

"Sta-ha-ha-haaaap!" Rami managed out between shrieks and giggles. The tickling went on for a few more moments before Joe decided Rami had had enough and let him go, the boy flopping onto the bed and gaining his breath back. 

"You win this round," Joe joked and stroked Rami's hair. "Next time I won't be so merciful." He and Rami laid down on the bed for a few minutes while Rami relaxed before he got another idea. 

"Come on, munchkin, let's go play with some of your toys," He said, getting out of bed and lifting Rami into his arms and carrying him into the living room. In the corner of the room, there was a box that held some of Rami's toys. "Let's see what you got in here," Joe said as they sat down on the floor and went through the box together. 

Rami pulled out a plastic case that held a bunch of blocks inside. "Bwockies!" He said and placed this case on the floor in front of him.

"You wanna play with your blockies, baby?" Joe asked and smiled. Rami nodded and patted the case. "Okay sweetheart. I bet we could build a biiiig tower with them! Does that sound like fun?" 

Rami nodded and clapped his hands excitedly. Joe chuckled and got the case open, and the two grabbed some blocks and began to build a tower with them. Once they got it to a reasonable height, Rami knocked it over and giggled. 

"Heyyy!" Joe jokingly whined, "I was building that! Do you like knocking the towers down?" He asked.

Rami nodded and clapped his hands. "It funny!" 

Joe chuckled and nodded, "It is pretty funny. Hey, how's about we build it as high as we can, and then we both knock it down together?" Rami's eyes lit up at that idea, making Joe smile. "I take it that's a yes! Let's do it!" 

The two built the block tower up pretty high this time before Joe counted to three and they both pushed it down, blocks going everywhere and making Rami laugh so hard his fell on his bum. Joe chuckled at how easily entertained this boy was and they did this a few more times, Joe soon noticing the time.

"I think it's about time we had lunch, bubba," he said to Rami, who was beginning to build the tower back up again. "How does chicken nuggets and mac and cheese sound?" Joe asked. 

"Ye! Ye!" Rami said excitedly. 

"Alright," Joe said and chuckled. "You just play with your blocks and Papa will make lunch." He made sure he could still see Rami as he was preparing lunch for the two of them, going and getting Rami once it was ready and putting him in his high chair. Once again, Rami's eating skills weren't very coordinated and he got a little messy. 

As Joe was cleaning him up and putting the dishes in the sink, he noticed that it was a little puffy around the crotch of Rami's oneise. 'He must need a change,' He thought. 

"Baby boo, do you need a diapey change?" Joe asked, taking Rami out of the high chair. Rami shook his head and wriggled a bit in Joe's arms, wanting to go back to playing with his toys. "Honey, it's puffy where your diaper is. I think you went peepee and I need to change you before you get a rash again." 

"No!" Rami whined and kicked a bit, trying to break free from Joe's grasp. "Nooooo!" 

Joe was starting to get the picture now. He looked at the clock - yep, it was nap time. "Awww, is my baby sleepy?" Joe cooed to Rami and rocked him gently in his arms. Rami shook his head but yawned immediately after. "I think he iiis~" Joe said as he carried him to the nursery to change him. "Papa's gonna change your diapey and then we can take go nappy-bye in my bed, okay?" 

Rami rubbed his eyes with his fists and nodded, deciding to comply with Joe. Joe laid him down on the changing table and undid his onesie, changing him into a clean diaper and zipping his onesie back up. He picked Rami up, also picking up his stuffed bunny and a paci on the way out, and carried him to Joe's room. 

Joe laid Rami down on his bed, crawling into it next to him. "Papa needs a nap too," he murmured and snuggled up with Rami. Rami was just barely awake, clutching his bunny to his chest and sucking on his binky rhythmically. He curled up to Joe and nuzzled his face against his chest, mumbling some sleepy baby nonsense behind his pacifier. Joe smiled and stroked Rami's hair, "Night night, baby..." He whispered. And just like that, Rami was out like a light, leaving Joe to slowly drift off to sleep as well.

\--- 

Joe woke up a few hours later to the sound of Rami playing with his bunny. He was making it dance in front of him, making the baby giggle and babble to himself. Joe smiled and sat up in bed. 

"Hi there, sweetie pie~" Joe cooed to Rami. 

Rami looked up at Joe and smiled. "Papa!" He said with his binky still in his mouth. He reached over and hugged Joe, Joe hugging back and patting Rami's back gently. 

"I see you had a good nap," Joe said and kissed Rami's cheek. He looked at the bedside table - Jesus, how long were they out for?! It was almost 5 in the afternoon! "Well no wonder!" He said. "We slept for a pretty long time. Or at least I did," he added. There was no telling when Rami woke up, and there was no point in asking since he couldn't tell time anyway. 

"Is there anything you wanna do, baby?' Joe asked. "Ooh, how about we color? We have some coloring books somewhere around here. Sound fun to you?" He asked. Rami nodded happily. He loved coloring! 

Joe got out of bed and carried Rami to the living room, finding some coloring books and some crayons and placing them on the coffee table. The both of them colored (Joe coloring neatly, Rami coloring... Well, like a 2 year old) for a while before Rami's tummy growled. 

"Papa, hungie..." Rami pouted a bit. 

"Hmm... How about Papa orders a pizza for us?" Joe suggested. Rami's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Alright then! And after that, we can have popsicles and watch a movie!" Rami squealed and clapped his hands. Papa was so cool! 

Joe ordered their pizza and after a while, it arrived and Joe cut up Rami's slices into little pieces so he could eat it easier. Rami - you guessed it - ate sloppily and got pizza sauce all over his hands and face, but somehow nothing on his onesie. Joe cleaned Rami up once he was done and handed him a blue popsicle. Rami sucked on it and licked it all over, blue juice dripping down his hands and making them sticky. By the time he had finished it, his tongue was blue, which he found absolutely hilarious. 

"You look like you ate a Smurf!" Joe chuckled as he cleaned Rami up once more and took him out of his high chair. "Now, which movie do you want to watch, baby?" He asked. 

"Baymax!" Rami said, bouncing a bit in Joe's arms. He meant Big Hero 6, but he didn't know what the movie was called. He just remembered the cool robot named Baymax. 

"You wanna watch Baymax?" Joe asked and brought Rami to the living room. "Alright then, sweetie." He turned the movie on and he and Rami snuggled up on the couch while they watched it. 

Near the end of the movie, Rami started to feel sleepy again. He yawned and cuddled up to Joe's chest, sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it. Joe looked down at him and pet his hair gently. 

"Is widdle Ram-Ram ready for night night?" Joe cooed to him softly. Rami nodded slowly and buried his face in the crook of Joe's neck. He didn't want to get up from the couch - he was perfectly comfy here with his Papa. Joe sensed this and positioned himself on the couch so that he was laying on his back, Rami laying on top of him. He reached and grabbed Rami's paci and bunny from the coffee table and gave the bunny to him, gently nudging his thumb out of his mouth and sticking the paci in. The paci bobbed up and down in Rami's mouth as he snuggled up with his bunny rabbit on Papa's chest. 

All of this was such a cute and relaxing sight that it even made Joe feel sleepy. "Sleepy time, baby," he yawned and rubbed Rami's back gently. Rami closed his eyes and rested his head on Joe's chest, smiling ever so slightly behind his binky. After a few moments, Joe could hear Rami breathing softly as he was asleep. At this point, Joe was having trouble keeping his eyes open and decided to sleep here for the night, with his baby. 

\---

The front door opened and in came Ben, Gwilym following after him. 

"We're ho-" Ben began but stopped once he saw Joe and Rami asleep on the couch. "Aw..." He smiled. 

"Where are th-" Gwil was interrupted by Ben shushing him. 

"Shhhhh. Look," Ben whispered and pointed at the two on the couch, making Gwil's heart swell. 

"Awwww..." Gwil smiled. "How adorable..." He looked around at the living room, seeing the blocks still sprawled out on the floor, as well as the open coloring books still on the coffee table. "I bet they tuckered themselves out. Wait a minute..." Gwil looked closer at the two. Upon further inspection, Rami's binky somehow ended up in Joe's mouth. Rami must have put it in in his sleep, or maybe Joe did. However it happened, Gwil had to keep himself from laughing out loud at the sight. He covered his mouth and beckoned for Ben to come over. 

"What on earth is so funn- oh my god." Ben bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from busting out laughing. "That- that's hilarious. And adorable." He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of it. "I'm definitely making this my background." 

"Send it to me too," Gwil whispered. He reached down and took the paci out of Joe's mouth, Joe's face scrunching up a bit for a second before going back to normal and continuing to sleep peacefully. Gwil looked at the two boys and just kept smiling. This was such a precious sight.

"We should carry them to bed," Ben said, putting his phone away. "Both of their backs will hurt if we leave them here." 

"You're right," Gwilym nodded. "I'll take Rami and you get Joe?" 

"Sounds like a deal," Ben said. Gwil gently lifted Rami up and cradled him in his arms, the little boy whining softly and squirming in his sleep. 

"Shhhhh, baby boy, it's okay..." Gwil whispered to him as he carried him to the nursery. "Daddy's got you." Rami immediately relaxed again at hearing his Daddy's voice. Gwil gently laid him down in his toddler bed, his bunny tucked in his arm and his pacifier placed in his mouth. He tucked the little boy in with his blanket and kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight, little one..." He turned the night light on and left the boy to sleep. 

Ben lifted Joe up with ease, from having experience with picking Rami up. Ben carried Joe bridal style to his bedroom, Joe snoring softly and mumbling in his sleep the whole way there. Ben smiled at this and found his sleepy boyfriend absolutely adorable. He laid Joe down on his bed and pet his hair, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, my love," Ben whispered and pulled a blanket up over him, Joe cuddling up underneath it and sighing softly in his sleep. 

After they made sure both of the boys were in bed, Ben and Gwil decided to turn in for the night as well.


	4. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A costume malfunction leads to Rami having an accident, which then leads to him slipping into his littlespace.
> 
> Rami: 3 years  
> Gwilym: Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little story I wanted to write because I thought it'd be cute. Plus I love the idea of littles slipping into littlespace when they're supposed to be big, it's adorable <3 
> 
> Feel free to leave any prompts or suggestions in the comments!

Rami was in a complicated situation currently. They were filming part of another concert scene for the movie, and in this particular scene, he was wearing a silver sequined leotard. He wasn't wearing his usual padding underneath it, because it would be too visible since the outfit was so, uh, /tight/ around that area. Plus, he wasn't in his littlespace at the moment, so he didn't really have a need for a diaper.

Or at least, he thought he didn't. 

He had been needing to pee for a while now; probably for about an hour now. It started out small and not that big of a deal, but his bladder slowly started to fill up more and more and after some time, it became very uncomfortable. 

So why didn't he just take a break? 

Simple: his workaholic tendencies prevented him from taking 2 minutes to go to the bathroom. He was incredibly passionate about this film and his role - he wanted to put as much time and effort into it as possible. Even if that meant sacrificing much needed breaks now and then. He didn't see anything wrong with it. 

His costars, who also happened to be his caregivers, saw a /lot/ wrong with it. This was part of the reason they started ageplay; they loved Rami to death but that man couldn't take care of himself very well at all. They hated that he put himself through the pain and even possible embarrassment that came with denying himself bathroom breaks. 

But back to the matter at hand. Concert scene, full bladder, tight leotard, no diaper underneath. 

It was hot in the studio at the time, so Rami's Daddy- er, Gwilym, had him drinking water whenever he could. This was most definitely the culprit for Rami's ever increasing desperation. 

Even when Rami was big, Gwil still somewhat treated him like he was little - he'd ask if Rami needed to use the loo, he'd ask if he was thirsty or hungry, he'd ask if he was sleepy and needed a nap, he'd ask or do all sorts of embarrassing things (it was embarrassing for Rami, anyway).

It was when they were in between takes that Gwil noticed Rami seemed a bit antsy. His Daddy senses were starting to kick in as he went over to him.

"Hey, Rami?" Gwil asked. Rami, surprised by Gwilym suddenly coming up to him, jumped a bit and let a tiny spurt of pee escape. "Oh dear, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you." Rami was able to stop anymore from coming out as he turned to face Gwil. 

"Yeah?" Rami said, trying to act like he didn't almost just piss himself. 

"I couldn't help but notice that you're squirming a lot," Gwilym said. "Do you need the toilet?" 

'Shit. Shit shit shit.' Rami thought. He swallowed and shook his head, "Nope, not at all." 

Gwil raised a brow. "Are you positive?" He looked down for a moment, then back up at Rami. "You're holding your crotch awfully tightly." 

Rami looked down and surely enough, Gwil was right - he was holding his crotch. When the hell did that happen?! He let go of his crotch and looked back up. "I was just, uh... R-repositioning myself." 

"Right..." Gwilym said, looking down again. "Care to explain why your legs are crossed then, mister?" He asked. Rami's face went a bit red as he looked down, seeing that he absentmindedly crossed his legs too.

"Uh..." Rami couldn't think of a good excuse this time. Gwil sighed. 

"You need to use the bathroom more often," He said. "Holding it in like this is bad for your kidneys." Rami just shifted on his feet uncomfortably, the pressure in his bladder building up more.

"C-can you... Uh..." Rami's face blushed red. "C-come with me and help get my costume off?" Gwil blushed a bit as well at the question, but nodded anyway. 

"Come on then," He said and took one of Rami's hands. "We'd better get you there fast, you look like you're about to burst." He wasn't wrong; Rami felt like he could lose control any second. As they walked past staff members and equipment, Gwil came across an issue. "Wait, do you know where the bathroom is around here?" He asked Rami as they stopped. 

"I-I thought you'd know," Rami whined and grabbed himself again with his free hand. This was becoming unbearable. Gwil cursed under his breath and looked sround for someone to ask. He found a lady and went up to her, dragging Rami with him.

"Pardon me madame," Gwilym said, "Where would the bathroom be around here?" Rami's face went even more red, looking away from the lady. This was unbelievably embarrassing for him.

"Down that hall and to the left," She said, pointing to where she was talking about. Gwil thanked her before he and Rami went where she told them to go. They were only a few feet away when Rami stopped dead still and let go of Gwil's hand, grabbing himself and pressing his thighs together. He shut his eyes and whimpered, feeling like he was about to explode. 

"I don't think I can make it..." He whined.

"Come on, you're too close to give up now," Gwilym said, prying Rami's hand away from his crotch and dragging him into the single stall bathroom. "See? The toilet's right there." Rami felt like he could cry from happiness. Finally, relief! "Now let's just get your costume off," Gwil said as he began to pull on the zipper on the back of the leotard...

Oh no.

Ohhhh no. 

"Hurry uuuup," Rami whined and bounced in place. "I have to pee so fucking bad right now."

"Um..." Gwilym tugged on the zipper. "Rami, there's a problem..."

"What?" Rami asked, his voice trembling. 

"The zipper's stuck," Gwil said as he tugged on it again, but to no avail. "I'm trying as hard as I can without ripping the fabric." One more hard tug... Nothing. "I'm sorry, Rami..." 

"No... Nooooo," Rami whined and tried to reach for the zipper himself, but he couldn't reach it. "Nooooo! I need this off! I'm gonna piss myself!" He cried. This was all too embarrassing for him. How was he supposed to explain this to the costume department? 'Sorry, but I pissed in your expensive costume'?! 

Gwilym tried to think of what to do. There was no way that costume was gonna get taken off in time for Rami to make it. There really wasn't any way around it at this point - Rami was going to pee himself and all over the floor like a little baby. 

Wait, unless...

"Rami... Sit on the toilet," Gwil said. 

"H-huh?" Rami sniffled.

"Sit down on the toilet and just... let go," Gwil added, his face reddening again. "At least it won't get all over the floor that way." 

Rami thought about it for a second. As much as he'd really rather not piss himself at /all/, Gwil did have a point. He didn't have much of a choice, so he might as well. 

He wasted no more time and sat down in the toilet. He looked up at Gwil with an embarrassed expression, making a motion with his finger to ask him to turn away. Gwilym nodded and faced the wall of the bathroom. It was silent for a moment before the small room was filled with the sound of liquid splashing into the toilet bowl and Rami sighing. Embarrassing as it may have been, he felt a LOT better. The noises stopped after a minute or so. 

"Are you don-?" Gwil turned to face Rami and see if he was alright and saw the boy with his thumb in his mouth (which felt weird with the fake teeth in but he didn't mind too much), his eyes glistening with a childlike wonder and leaning back against the toilet. "... H- Hi there, Ram-Ram," Gwil said using his Daddy voice. He was in full Daddy mode now. "Are you done going wee?" He asked.

Rami nodded and looked down at his now soaked leotard, looking back up at Gwil with teary eyes. "Daddyyyy..." He whined and tugged at the wet fabric. He looked very uncomfortable. 

"Shhhh, darling, don't cry," Gwil said, kneeling down in front of Rami so that they were eye level. "It's okay, it was just an accident. Everyone has them, even adults. Even Daddy has had them before!" Rami sniffled and stared at Gwil with a surprised look. Gwil smiled sympathetically. "Besides, this was more Daddy's fault, not yours. I gave you too much water when you didn't even have a nappy on." 

"Wanna diapey onnnn," Rami whined and squirmed on the toilet. "Dis feews yucky!" 

"I know, lovey, I know," Gwilym said and kissed Rami's head. "Daddy's going to fix it and make it all better." He got out his phone and called Ben.

"Where are you?" Ben asked. "Fletcher's been yelling for you and Rami for ages!" 

"We're in the loo," Gwil said. "Rami had to go and uh... We didn't quite make it in time. The bloody zipper on his costume got stuck. And now he's gone into littlespace."

"Oh no..." Ben said. "Poor dear. What should we do?" 

"Bring his baby bag into the bathroom," Gwil said. "I need to get some clean clothes and put a nappy on him before he gets a rash." 

"Got it," Ben said. "What about the rest of the scene?" 

"I'll take the heat from Fletcher if he gets mad," Gwilym said. "This was more or less my fault anyway. The costume department probably won't be pleased either." 

"Yeah, probably not," Ben said, grabbing the baby bag. "Alright, I'm on my way. Joe's coming with." 

"Thank you loves," Gwil said before hanging up. After a minute, the bathroom door opened and in came Ben and Joe with the bag. Gwil had to change Rami on the floor, as there was no changing table and no towels in the bathroom they were in. Neither Gwil nor Rami was pleased with this, but it had to be done. Eventually Rami was diapered and dressed in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tee-shirt. This was much more comfortable than the tight leotard he had on originally. Gwil helped Rami up to his feet, Rami clinging to him and nuzzling his face against Gwil's shoulder. 

"Awww, my little boy~" Gwilym cooed and hugged Rami close, picking him up and holding him on his hip. "Lets go get your wig and makeup taken off, yeah?" He said. Rami nodded and clung to Gwil. 

They all exited the bathroom, having put the wet leotard in a plastic baggie. Just as expected, the director and the costume department weren't thrilled about this. But once they took everything into consideration, plus the fact that it wasn't entirely Rami's fault, they understood and couldn't be mad at him. After they got their wigs and makeup off, the boys headed home.


	5. Prompt/Request Info

Hi there! I probably should have posted this firstly, but I didn't think about it until just now. Here are things I *WILL NOT* write for this series: 

• Anything sexual  
• Scat (I'm okay with writing diaper/pants messing but I will not write it at length or in graphic detail. Not my thing, sorry)   
• Rape/Non-con (do I /really/ need to explain why)  
• Anything abusive, physical or verbal 

And I think that's about it! Feel free to comment a prompt any time <3


	6. Breaking the Baby Boy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami hasn't gone into littlespace for a few days. The caregivers miss their baby, so it's up to them to lure little Rami back out! 
> 
> Rami: 10 months  
> Gwilym: Daddy  
> Ben: Dada  
> Joe: Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a bit sad near the end but all ends up fine. The boys got their baby back~
> 
> This was a prompt!
> 
> I also got a prompt asking for Brian and Roger visitng the boys while Rami was in a very young headspace, so I will be continuing this story in a next part to fill that prompt.

It was day three of Rami being big, and the others were beginning to worry. He had never gone three straight days without going into littlespace even once! When asked about why, he just said he "didn't feel like it" or "he had work to do". 

But in truth, he felt like he was bothering the others with his littleness. It was silly to assume that, but the thought had been lingering in the back of Rami's head for a while now. Of course if he asked them though, they would give him the usual "of course not, we love little you!" But he still had his doubts.

One night, he decided enough was enough and that from then on, he'd stay out of littlespace for as long as he could. And so far, it was working. He felt himself almost slip a few times here and there, but he tried his hardest not to and overcame it. If it stayed this easy, he even thought about dropping ageplay all together. Clearly he didn't need it, right? 

His caregivers would disagree. They were worried about him - the entire reason they began ageplay was because Rami was such a stressed out workaholic who couldn't take care of himself. They really didn't mind taking care of him and they tried to make sure he knew this. They missed their baby boy dearly. 

So, they came up with a plan. The previous night, after Rami had went to bed, the three boys met in Gwilym's room to devise their plan. 

"I love Rami big or little, but I need my baby!" Gwil said, sitting on his bed. "I wish he wasn't so self conscious about it." 

"Yeah," Joe said. "He's so cute when he's little." 

"We need to get little Rami to come back out somehow," Ben said. "But how would we do that?" The three sat in silence for a few moments as they thought. 

"We could just... try to make him miss being little," Gwil said after a while. "Like, tempt him into going into littlespace again." 

"...Go on," Ben urged. 

"You know," Gwil began. "Baby talk him. Treat him like he's little. Offer him his paci or a bottle. He'd slip eventually, we'd just need to keep pressing." 

"That... might work, actually," Joe said. "If it means I'll have my little buddy back, I'm up for it." 

"Same here," Ben said. 

"It's unanimous then," Gwil said with a smile. "We'll start tomorrow morning." 

\---

Rami got out of bed at 9 am and went into the kitchen, where sat the other three boys at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning," Rami yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Good morning sleepyhead," Gwilym said. "Did you sleep well, lovey?" Rami nodded. "That's good, dear. Your plate's right here," He patted the empty chair next to him. Right next to Gwilym's plate was one of Rami's toddler plates, a tiny baby fork and a sippy cup.

'What the hell...' Rami thought. "Um... Thanks," he said as he sat down in the chair next to Gwil. He looked at his plate, trying to figure out if this was just an innocent mistake or not. 

"Something the matter, sweetheart?" Ben asked. "You're not eating." 

"Uh..." Rami cleared his throat. "It's just, uh-"

"Oh! I know what's wrong," Gwil said, grabbing his knife and Rami's fork and beginning to cut up Rami's waffles. "I forgot to cut these up for you. These are much too big a bite for you darling, you might choke on them." He slid Rami's plate back to him. "There you go love, much better." 

"...Th-thanks," Rami said, grabbing the little fork and beginning to eat. 'That was weird,' He thought. 'Maybe he's just being nice? But still...' Something was going on here and he didn't like it. 

After he had finished his breakfast, he looked at the sippy cup on the table. It was clear and it had blue stars and planets on it, and Rami could see that it contained milk.

"Go on buddy, drink your milky," Joe said as he grabbed the empty plates to put in the sink. Rami picked the sippy cup up and stared at it for a moment. They really expected him to drink from this, didn't they? But he wasn't little! Did they not see that?

"N... No," Rami shook his head. "I'm not little, you guys. I can use a regular cup. And a regular fork, and a regular plate." 

"Don't be silly, lovey!" Gwilym said and patted Rami's head gently. "You're not a big boy yet! You're still our little baby Ram-Ram~" 

Oh, HELL no. 

Rami got up from his chair. "Fine, I'll get it myself," he said stubbornly. He headed over to the cupboards to get a cup, only to be stopped by Ben picking him up from behind and holding him. 

"Whoopsie daisie!" Ben cooed, having a tight hold on Rami so he couldn't squirm out of it. "Little ones like you shouldn't be walking so quickly, you'll fall down and get an owie!" 

"Hey!" Rami whined and wriggled in Ben's grasp, "Let me go! I'm not a baby, I can walk!" 

"Look at how precious he is," Gwil said, petting Rami's hair. "Thinking he's a big boy. Isn't it just adorable?" 

"Yes it is~" Joe smiled and booped Rami on the nose. "But he's still just a widdle bitty baby!" 

"Indeed he is!" Ben cooed and nuzzled Rami's cheek gently. "Our little cutie pie~"

Rami was blushing madly. This was mortifying! He didn't want to be little, he wanted to stay a big boy- ah, er, he means big. Just big. He didn't want this attention from them. 

Ben brought Rami to the living room and sat on the couch with him in his lap, Joe handing him the sippy cup. Ben brought the cup to Rami's mouth, Rami turning his head away. 

"Come on Ram-Ram," Ben said, "You like milky! Why won't you drink it, hmm?"

"Maybe it's the sippy cup?" Gwil suggested. "Maybe he wants it in a bottle instead."

"Oh?" Ben smiled at Rami, "Would you like your milky in a baba instead of a sippy, baby?" Rami shook his head furiously, his face beet red. Although, deep deep down, he kinda did.

Wait, no, he's supposed to be rejecting this! 

"No!" Rami whined.

"Hmm, maybe we should just try milky again later," Gwil said. "Daddy'll keep it in the fridge in case you change your mind, little one." As Gwil turned away to put the sippy away, Ben turned on the television. 

"Let's see what's on," Ben said as he flipped through channels. Eventually he landed on a channel that only played shows for babies and toddlers. "Ah, there we go! Perfect for our little baby boy." 

Rami didn't see a way out of this, so he just sat in Ben's lap and watched the mind numbingly boring kids shows. But he couldn't focus on them. His mind was racing. He wasn't supposed to enjoy this anymore, why did he keep finding himself enjoying it? He didn't want to bother his caregivers - his /boyfriends/ with his littlespace. 

After watching TV for a while, Rami was completely bored of it. "Can we do something else?" He asked. 

"Aw, you don't like this show?" Gwil asked. "What do you want to do, darling?" 

'Not be babied,' He thought. "I dunno, just not watch this anymore." 

"Alright then," Ben turned off the TV. "There's some coloring books, there's stuff in your toy box, there's your nursery... Any of that interest you, love?" 

"I... I guess I could color," Rami said. 

"Splendid!" Ben smiled and placed Rami near the coffee table, setting a few coloring books and a box of crayons on it. "Color a pretty picture of us, okay sweetie?" He said and patted Rami's head.

Rami opened one of the books and grabbed a crayon, beginning to color. Since he was big, his ability to stay inside the lines were a lot better than if he were little. He colored in a picture of a firetruck. "Done," he said once he was finished. 

"Let's see," Gwilym said and looked at the page. "Oh, darling, it's beautiful!" He said and pulled Rami into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. "You did such a wonderful job! Daddy's so proud of you~" 

"So is Dada," Ben smiled and kissed Rami's other cheek. 

"And so is Papa!" Joe pet Rami's hair. As much as he hated to admit it, Rami was /loving/ this attention. Maybe he was wrong... Maybe his caregivers did like taking care of him. 

Gwil checked the time. "It's about time for lunch," he said. "Let's get some nummies in that tummy, hmm?" He said and tickled Rami's tummy lightly, smiling when Rami let out a tiny giggle. They were making progress. 

Gwilym brought Rami to the kitchen and sat in a chair, this time having Rami sit in his lap at the table. Joe made some mac and cheese for Rami, placing the bowl in front of him with a little baby spoon. Rami reached for the spoon, only to be stopped by Gwilym grabbing it instead. 

"This is much too hot for you!" He said, taking the spoon up to his lips and blowing on it. "Don't want to burn your mouth now, do we little one?" He then guided the spoon to Rami's mouth. "Open up, sweetie~" he cooed. 

Rami's blush returned as he stared at the spoon. He wanted to fight it, but at the same time, he wanted to be fed like a baby by his Daddy. It was like the two sides of him - his big side and his little side, were fighting each other. And from the looks of it...little Rami was beginning to win. 

Rami slowly opened his mouth and allowed the spoon to enter his mouth. He took what was on the spoon and ate it, chewing and swallowing after Gwil drew the spoon out of his mouth. 

"Good boy, Ram-Ram!" Gwil praised. He repeated this action until the bowl was empty, Rami's tummy full and warm.

"Such a good boy you are!" Joe smiled and cleaned up the tiny mess on Rami's face with a napkin. "Letting Daddy feed him like the widdle helpwess baby he is~" 

Rami's face went hot again but this time, he smiled a bit at the baby talk. He didn't want to admit it to himself or to anyone, but he /loved/ the baby talk even out of littlespace. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach, and it made him feel cute and giggly. 

Gwilym suddenly turned Rami around in his lap and held him against his chest and patted his back firmly but gently. "Come on," he said softly, "I know you got one in you." Surely enough, after a few moments, Rami omitted a burp. "There we are!" Gwil smiled, "That's better." Rami blushed and buried his face into the crook of Gwil's neck. 

Gwil got up from the chair and held Rami close to him like an infant. "Now it's time for a nap-nap," he said softly. Rami yawned a bit. 

'Yeah, I could go for a nap actually,' He thought. He let Gwil rock him in his arms as he slowly started to fall asleep. 

\---

Rami woke up a little while later in his toddler bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, hearing a familiar crinkling sound. He looked down and found that someone (probably Gwilym) put a diaper on him while he was asleep. And what was worse - it was /wet/. Rami unwittingly wet himself in his sleep. A hot blush crept up his face at the realization and he knew he couldn't let Gwil know. Somehow the feeding and baby talk wasn't all that bad, but this? This was absolutely mortifying.

The nursery door began to open, and Rami pulled his blanket up over his diaper to try and hide it. "Hi there, sweetie~" Gwil cooed as he entered the nursery. "How was your nap, darling?" 

"It... It was fine," Rami said and tried not to act suspicious. 

"That's good," Gwil said and went over to the bed, reaching in and lifting Rami up. "Let's check your nappy, shall we?" He said, sticking his finger in one of the nappy's legholes. Rami's face went beet red at this, feeling tears prick in the corners of his eyes. "Hmm, feels like someone's gone weewee during his nap~" Gwil brought Rami over to the changing table, beginning to undo the wet nappy.

Rami covered his face with his hands, tears running down his cheeks. This was so embarrassing... No grown adult wets themselves in their sleep. Only babies did that. Rami was beginning to think that his little side had more control over him than he thought. 

After taping a new nappy onto Rami, Gwil noticed him covering his face. He took hold of his hands and gently pulled them away, frowning when he saw the tears. "Oh, dear..." He said softly, wiping them away with his hand. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Rami. I love taking care of you, and so do Ben and Joe." He lifted Rami up from the changing table and hugged him tightly. "We wouldn't want it any other way. We love little you, and big you too." 

Rami sobbed quietly and clung to Gwilym tightly, while Gwil patted and rubbed his back and shushed him. He sat down in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth slowly, grabbing a pacifier from the side table and gently nudging it into Rami's mouth. Rami took the paci without a fight and sucked on it, cuddling into Gwil and being soothed by the rocking and by his paci.

After a few minutes, Rami was no longer crying anymore. He pulled away from Gwil's shoulder and looked up at him, his binky still firmly in his mouth. Gwil smiled sweetly at him and stroked his hair.

"Are you alright now?" Gwil asked. Rami nodded a bit. "Good. You're a good boy." He kissed Rami's cheek and sat up from the rocking chair, holding Rami on his hip. "Let's go and see what Dada and Papa are up to."

He exited the nursery and found Joe in the kitchen, preparing dinner. They were expecting Brian and Roger over soon and Joe was getting everything ready. Rami completely forgot about this, but it wasn't like it mattered anyway. They both knew about the ageplay and they even had their own roles in it. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Ben was tidying the place up a bit - putting away the coloring books and crayons, putting toys up in the toy box, setting coasters out on the coffee table, that kind of thing. 

"Hi there love," Ben said, seeing Gwil with Rami. "Did the baby have a nice nap?" 

"He sure did," Gwil nodded. "And I think he's willing to cooperate and let us treat him like the baby he is now, right darling?" He looked at Rami and smiled. Rami nodded and smiled shyly. He was slowly allowing himself to slip into littlespace, and Gwilym couldn't be happier. 

"Well that's good!" Ben smiled. "I missed my little baby cupcake. Are you excited for Grandpa and Grandad to come over later?" He asked Rami.

Rami nodded, giggling when Ben ruffled his hair. "D... Dada," he spoke softly behind his paci. He wasn't entirely in littlespace yet, but he was close. 

"Awww~" Ben and Gwilym cooed in unison. 

"Yes baby, that's Dada," Gwil said. "Can you say 'Daddy', sweetheart?" He asked, sounding it out for him. "Daaaaddy." 

"Say 'Daddy', babykins~" Ben cooed to Rami. 

Rami was silent for a moment before burying his face into Gwil's neck. "D-daddy~..." He murmured. Gwil beamed happily and snuggled Rami tightly. 

"Good job, Ram-Ram!" He said, feeling so proud and happy that their plan worked. They had their baby back, finally!

"What am I missing in there?" Joe asked from the kitchen. 

"We're getting our little Rami back!" Ben said happily. 

"Oh, good!" Joe came in from the kitchen and smiles at the little Egyptian boy. "Hi baby~ We missed you, buddy!" He planted a kiss on Rami's cheek, earning a giggle from him. 

"Papa!" Rami cooed happily. Joe's smile widened at how adorable his little buddy was.

Something jogged Rami's memory about something from earlier. He has milk in the fridge! He looked up at Gwil with his big, childlike eyes. "Daddy... Baba?" He asked. 

"Oh, you want your baba now?" Gwilym asked. "Well, I dunno... We're gonna have dinner with Grandpa and Grandad later, remember? We don't want to spoil your appetite, do we?" 

Rami pouted and whined a little. "Baba..." This made all three of the men weak in their knees from how cute he was.

"Weeeellll... I guess it's not for a few more hours," Gwil said. "Alright then sweetheart, we can have a baba now." This made Rami perk up immediately and smile. 

Gwilym sat on the couch in the living room, Ben getting the bottle from thr fridge and warming it up before giving it to Gwil. He took Rami's binky out of his mouth and set it aside, replacing it with thr teat of the bottle. 

Rami latched on and suckled from it, feeling himself sink deeper and deeper into littlespace until he reached the mentality of a 10 month old baby. He gripped Gwil's shirt with his hand while he drank from his bottle, looking up at him with the special sparkle in his eyes when he was especially little. Gwilym smiled down at him and made little cooing sounds at him making the baby boy giggle.

Eventually Rami finished his bottle and spit the teat out, hiccuping a bit. Gwilym sat him upright and held him close to his chest, patting the boy's back again until he burped and sighed. Gwil chuckled a bit and cuddled his baby tightly. "Good boy, Ram-Ram. Now we just have to wait for Grandpa and Grandad to get here."


	7. Grandpa and Grandad (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger visit the boys while Rami is in a particularly young mindset.
> 
> Rami: 10 months  
> Gwilym: Daddy  
> Ben: Dada  
> Joe: Papa  
> Brian: Grandpa  
> Roger: Grandad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Breaking the Baby Boy (Part 1) but it can also be enjoyed on it's own. 
> 
> This was a prompt someone commented! Feel free to leave your own prompt :) See the chapter "Prompt/Request Info" to see what I won't do! 
> 
> Also this is a bit short, sorry!

On the couch sat Gwilym and Ben, who were cooing and dotting over their baby boy. After a pretty long day, Rami was in a very young littlespace - 10 months old, to be exact. This meant he could barely speak, could only crawl instead of walk, and was just more reliant on his caregivers than ever. 

He was also /very/ clingy in this mindset, especially towards Gwil. Which meant when Gwil went to answer the doorbell and tried to set Rami in Ben's lap, the boy began whining and reaching for his Daddy.

"Daddy will come back, sweetheart," Ben said as he stroked Rami's hair. "He's just letting Grandpa and Grandad inside." This made Rami perk up as he looked up at Ben. He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, you love Grandpa and Grandad, don't you baby?" 

Grandpa and Grandad - or Brian May and Roger Taylor respectively, were told about Rami's regression a few days after the boys started the ageplay thing. They were a bit confused by it at first but once they saw how truly adorable little Rami was, they fell in love with it. For both of them it was like having a new baby grandson, so they adopted the roles of Rami's "grandparents". And just as grandparents tend to do, they took every opportunity to spoil their little grandson rotten (but really, who wouldn't want to spoil Rami?). 

The front door was opened and Gwil greeted the two older men, allowing them inside. As they talked about... whatever it is adults talk about, Ben got up from the couch and went over to them, holding Rami on his hip. "Hello," Ben smiled.

"Hello Ben," Brian smiled back, then turned his focus to Rami. "Hello there, my little prince!" He cooed to the boy and pet his hair. "Have you been a good boy today?" He asked. 

"He was a bit difficult this morning," Gwil said, "But ever since his afternoon nap he's been much better." 

"Not a morning person, hmm?" Brian asked and chuckled a bit. "I get that way sometimes too." 

Rami made grabby hands for Brian and babbled, trying to tell him that he wanted to be held by him. But his headspace left him with a very limited vocabulary, so all he could muster up was nonsense words. 

"Aww, do you want Grandpa to hold you, little one?" Brian asked, to which Rami nodded. Brian took Rami into his arms and held him close like you would a tiny baby. Rami clung to his Grandpa and sighed happily, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. 

"If he gets too heavy, I can take him back," Ben said. 

"Ah, don't worry," Brian said, rocking the boy gently. "I'm only 71 years young. Plus he's tiny as can be, he's barely heavy at all."

Roger gently tapped Rami's shoulder. "Good evening stranger, may I say hello?" He asked. Rami giggled and pulled away from Brian's neck, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Ah, there's my little boy!" Roger smiled. He had a bag at the side of his feet and reached down into it. "I've got something for you, sweetheart..." He pulled out a white and red teddy bear holding a heart. Rami's eyes lit up as he grabbed it.

"That was very nice of Grandad," Gwil said. "What do you say to him, baby?" 

"Tayoo," Rami babbled. It was how he said 'thank you' in this headspace. 

"You're welcome, darling~" Roger smiled and gave Rami a kiss on the cheek. The scratchiness of his beard made Rami squeal and squirm. "Oh dear, does Grandad's whiskers tickle you?" Roger chuckled.

Gwilym gently took the bear from Rami, setting it on the couch. "You can play with it after dinner sweetie," he said when Rami pouted and whined. "It's just about ready." 

After a few minutes, the food was served. All of the adults ate at the table while Rami sat in his high chair. The grown ups had pasta (with vegan sauce for Brian), while Rami had a bowl of mushy oatmeal as he wasn't old enough for normal food. 

He clumsily grabbed his spoon and tried to gather some oatmeal on it, but kept dropping it before getting it to his mouth. He whined a bit and looked down at his bowl. Then he got an idea. He stuck his hand in the bowl and grabbed a handful of it before sloppily stuffing the oatmeal into his mouth.

"That's one way to do it!" Brian chuckled. "You lads have a very innovative little boy!" 

"Yeah," Joe playfully rolled his eyes. "Innovative. That's what that is. Yeeeep." 

Rami continued to feed himself like this, getting oatmeal all over his hands and face and some on his clothes. The adults all chuckled at him and Brian and Roger even took pictures of it on their phones. Gwil got a napkin and cleaned Rami up as the baby wriggled in his high chair and tried to resist. 

There was still a bit left in Rami's bowl, and none of Rami's caregivers could get him to eat it. He'd just turn his head away or bat the spoon away from his mouth.

"May I try?" Brian asked. 

"Go on ahead," Ben said and handed the spoon to Brian. 

Brian gathered some oatmeal on the spoon and held it in front of Rami. "Look here, deary! Here comes the aeroplane!" Brian made a plane sound and guided the spoon to Rami's mouth, making the boy giggle and open wide for him. He closed his mouth around the spoon, swallowing when Brian drew it out. "Good boy, Rami!" He praised, making Rami clap his hands and coo happily.

They repeated this for the last few bites until they were finished. "There we go, all done!" Brian said and cleaned Rami's face with a napkin. He lifted the boy out from his high chair and held him, patting his back until he burped. "Well done, lad~" he cooed to the baby. 

The adults all moved to the living room after dinner to discuss filming and other grown up stuff. Rami crawled around on the floor and played with his toys and minded his own business, ocassionally getting up on Brian or Roger's laps. Brian and Roger both loved how Rami could only crawl when he was this little. They thought his cute little padded butt crinkling behind him as he crawled was adorable.

After a while, it became apparent that Rami was getting sleepy. He stopped playing with his toy car and yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists and mumbling some baby talk under his breath. 

"I think it's someone's bedtime~" Roger cooed once he spotted this. 

Gwilym looked at the time. "Yep, it's about that time," he said. He got up from the couch and went over to Rami, picking him up. "Say goodnight to Grandpa and Grandad, Ram-Ram." 

Rami instead wriggled in Gwil's arms and cried, "Nooooooo!" Gwil kept a tight grip on him so he didn't get dropped and tried to get him to relax, but to hardly any avail. 

"Awww," Brian said, getting up. "Do you not want to say goodbye, sweetheart?" He and Roger had to admit, this broke their hearts a bit. Seeing Rami cry and act like this was heartbreaking for all of them. He looked at Gwil. "Here, let me try something..." He said. Gwil nodded and handed Rami to Brian as he sat down on the couch next to Roger, holding the crying baby in his lap. 

"This isn't really goodbye, little one," Brian started as Roger gently stroked Rami's soft hair. "We'll still see you at the set and we'll still come and visit you!" Rami was beginning to calm down. "Our next filming day is on Monday, and that's only three sleeps away!" He doubted Rami could count at this age, but he figured he'd try it anyway. "And guess what? When you go to bed tonight, after that it'll only be two sleeps away. And then, only one. And then, we'll see each other again!" 

"But you need to go night night, okay?" Roger said. 

Rami sniffled and looked up at Brian and Roger with big, wet eyes. He didn't /quite/ understand, but he trusted his Grandpa and Grandad. He nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

"Good boy," Brian said and kissed Rami's head, followed by Roger doing the same.

"Hey... If it's not any trouble, would you mind feeding him his bottle?" Gwilym asked. "It's just that you got him to eat earlier and he's already so fussy and I'm not so sure I could get him to drink his milk now..." 

"Of course, no problem at all!" Brian said. Gwil went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a warm baby bottle of milk. Brian held Rami like a baby in his lap and nudged the teat into his mouth. Rami latched on and suckled down his milk, getting sleepier and sleepier until he fell asleep right as he was finished. Brian and Roger both smiled at how cute he was and Brian took the teat out. Rami snuggled up against his Grandpa and breathed softly in his sleep. 

"Thank you so much," Gwil said, beginning to take Rami out of his lap, "I'll just take him to be-"

"Dear, relax," Brian said, slowly getting up from the couch and holding Rami close. "Rog and I will take him. You stress yourself out too much, love." Gwil blushed and stayed silent but he kinda was right. 

Brian and Roger went to Rami's nursery and gently laid him in his toddler bed with his bunny and his new teddy bear, Rami snuggling with both of them in his sleep. Roger found Rami's paci and stuck it in the boy's mouth. Brian tucked him in with his blanket while Roger softly stroked his hair. They smiled at each other once their baby grandson was nice and tucked in, turning on his night light and leaving him alone to sleep. 

"If you ever need a babysitter and Lucy's not available, we'd always be up for it," Brian said as they were leaving. 

"Oh, we could never ask that of you!" Ben said, "You do so much for us already!" 

"Trust us, we'd enjoy the company!" Roger said, chuckling a bit. "Our kids are all grown up and some of them even have kids of their own. We're well experienced." 

"We can't thank you enough, really," Gwil smiled. 

"It's not a problem at all," Brian said. They all said their goodbyes and the two older men left and headed home.


	8. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami wakes up sick and his caregivers try their best to help him feel better. But then Joe has to leave for an interview, leaving Gwilym and Ben with the baby. 
> 
> Rami: 1 year  
> Gwilym: Daddy  
> Ben: Dada  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I wish I had 3 daddies to take care of me when I'm sick, lol. 
> 
> This was a prompt! Feel free to look at the "Prompt/Request Info" chapter and leave your own prompt :) 
> 
> Also, this chapter contains vomiting and a few mentionings of diarrhea in the beginning. If this grosses you out too much then I'd suggest skipping this part!

Gwilym woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Rami absolutely /wailing/ from his nursery. He sat up and looked at the time - it was 3 am. 'Probably had a nightmare again.' He thought. He got out of bed and quickly went to the nursery, opening the door. It was still dark so he couldn't see anything. He felt around for the light switch. 

"Shhhh, sweetheart," Gwil shush softly, trying to calm Rami down a bit. "What's the matter sweethear-" he finally found the light switch and flipped it on, revealing Rami sitting up in his bed with his blanket pulled up to his chest. He had vomit and drool covering his chin and a puddle of sick on his bed. "Oh dear God..." Gwil said, stunned at the sight. This never happened before. What was he supposed to do? 

Rami was trembling and sweating as he looked up at Gwilym. "D-daddyyy..." He whined. His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. 

"Is everything ok-" Ben said as he came into the nursery, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He got a look at the mess and had more of less the same reaction as Gwil. "Woahhh. Shit." 

"Hey, I heard Rami crying, is he-" Joe followed suit and stopped dead in his tracks once the sight hit him. He covered his mouth and shook his head, backing out of the nursery. "Nope, nope. Nuh-uh. I can't handle that, I'll puke myself." 

Ben and Gwil looked at each with worried expressions. 

"What do we do?" Ben asked. 

"We need to get him cleaned up firstly," Gwil said. "I think he needs a bath. Then we can clean up his bed."

"Right," Ben nodded. "I'll get the bath started." 

"Thank you love," Gwil said as Ben left to the bathroom. He went over to Rami's bed and looked at him for a moment, really taking in how sick his little boy looked. It was a sad sight. Rami had tears pouring down his cheeks as he reached for Gwil. 

"I know baby, I know. Come here," Gwilym said and reached into the bed, very carefully picking the boy up and holding him. "Daddy's got you, sweetie." After picking him up, he noticed a particularly awful smell. It smelled like... 'Oh god.' Gwil thought and tried not to gag. Now Rami /definitely/ needed a bath. 

He carried Rami to the bathroom, where Ben was filling the tub with warm water. He looked at Rami and couldn't help but frown at the boy's state. "Poor baby... He looks miserable," he said. 

"I'm sure he feels it too," Gwil said, "I know I would." 

"Ugh, do you smell that?" Ben asked, wrinkling his nose. 

"Yes," Gwil sighed, "Believe me, I do. He's gotten sick out of both ends, it seems." 

"Ewww," Ben grimaced. Rami whimpered and rubbed his eyes with his fists. He was incredibly sleepy on top of being sick. Gwilym felt Rami's forehead.

"Goodness, he's burning up," He said. "Do you feel warm, baby?" He asked the trembling boy. 

Rami shook his head and shuddered, "Mm-mm... C-c-cold..." He whined. Gwilym and Ben frowned at this. 

"This sounds like a stomach flu," Ben said. "You think someone at that awards show had it?" 

"Must have," Gwil said as he began undressing Rami. He stripped him down to his diaper and waited for hlthe bathtub to fill. Ben took the dirty clothes. 

"I can take care of his bed," He said. "Can you wash him by yourself?" 

"Sure," Gwilym nodded, "Thank you." Ben left to handle the clothes and bedding while Gwilym reluctantly took Rami's diaper off and cleaned him up the best he could down there before setting him in the bath tub. 

Normally bath time was fun for Rami, but with him being sick and sleepy, it was anything but fun. The warm water made him want to fall asleep, but his tummy hurt too much and Gwil was washing him up. Rami whined and squirmed in the tub and generally acted fussy, which Gwil couldn't really blame him for. 

"I know darling," Gwil said as he rinsed Rami off, "I'm sorry you feel so icky. We'll get some medicine in you after your bath and you'll feel better, okay?"

Rami gave no response as he whimpered and cried a little. His tummy hurt so much and he didn't understand why. Gwil felt his heart break hearing his baby in so much pain. He lifted the boy out when he was clean and wrapped him up in a towel, holding him close and rocking him gently.

"Shhhhhh..." He shushed softly and brought him to the nursery to diaper and dress him. "We're gonna make your tummy feel all better, sweetie..." Rami sniffled and sucked on his thumb sleepily while Gwil laid him on the changing table and diapered him. He dressed Rami in some clean pajamas and lifted him back up. His bed was stripped of it's sheet and blankets. 

Joe came into the nursery, looking a little guilty. "Hey... Is he okay?" He asked. 

Gwil nodded, "He is for now. I bathed him and Ben's getting the bed cleaned up."

"I'm sorry I just kinda... flaked out on you guys," Joe said. "I really can't handle that kind of stuff, I get sick at the sight of it." 

"It's fine love," Gwil said and kissed Joe's cheek. "Wanna hold him while I get him some medicine?" He asked. Joe nodded and took Rami into his arms and sat in the rocking chair with him in his lap. He felt warm but he was shaking like he was cold.

"Poor buddy..." Joe said, hugging Rami tightly. "I hope you feel better soon..." 

Gwil returned with some medicine and a bottle of water for the baby. He had to convince Rami to take the medicine, which unfortunately didn't taste very good, and then gave him the bottle after he took it to wash the icky taste from his mouth. 

Rami yawned and rubbed his eyes. He felt a tiny bit better after the bath and the medicine, but he was still very sleepy.

Ben came into the nursery and stroked Rami's hair gently. "His bedding probably won't be done for another hour or more," he said.

"He can sleep with me," Gwil said. "No use keeping him up any longer." Joe stood up and handed Rami to Gwilym, kissing both of them and telling them goodnight, Ben following suit. 

Gwil grabbed Rami's bunny and binky before heading to his room, laying the little boy down on the bed. He tucked his bunny in his arm and nudged the paci teat into his mouth, Rami suckling on it gently. Just to be on the safe side, Gwilym stuck a trash bin next to Rami's side of the bed in case he got sick again. He then crawled into bed with Rami and cuddled with him, kissing his cheek. 

"Try to sleep lovey," he said softly. "Goodnight. Daddy loves you." Rami curled up to Gwil and sighed softly, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

\---

The next morning, Rami got sick again but not as bad as he did last night. This time it all went into the trash bin next to the bed, and it was more watery. Nevertheless, Rami began crying again and Gwil had to comfort him.

"My poor baby..." He said and patted Rami's back. "Let's get you some more water, okay?" Rami sniffled and nodded, clinging to Gwil as he was lifted up and carried to the kitchen.

At the table sat Joe, who was on the phone with someone. Whatever they were talking about, it wasn't making Joe happy. 

"What, like, today?" He asked. He was silent for a moment. "In an hour?!" He said. "When was this decided? ... And you waited to tell me now? ... Ugh, fine. I guess I can make it if I leave right now. Yeah, yeah. Bye." He hung up and cursed under his breath.

"Everything alright?" Ben asked as he was cleaning some dishes. 

"They set up an interview for me and didn't even bother to say anything until just now," Joe said, going to put his shoes on. "It starts in an hour! Who does that?!" 

"It happens," Gwilym said. He grabbed a bottle and filled it with cool water and gave it to Rami to drink from.

"I wouldn't be so bothered with this if it didn't mean I'd have to leave you two alone with the baby," Joe said. "I hate doing that."

"We'll be fine," Ben said, giving Joe a kiss on the cheek as he came by. "There's two of us and one of him. How hard could that be?" 

"If anything bad happens, we'll call you," Gwil said as he fed Rami his bottle. "But I really think he'll be fine. A stomach bug just takes patience and medicine and water."

"Well... Okay then," Joe said. "If you guys say so." He gave everyone a kiss goodbye before leaving for the interview, leaving Gwil and Ben with baby Rami. 

For that morning, Rami got sick once again, but it was only a little bit. After he was cleaned up and given more medicine, Rami refused to eat anything for breakfast. 

"Come on, sweetheart," Ben said, "You need to eat at least a little bit." But Rami refused and kept his mouth closed. 

"Maybe he'll feel up to it at lunch time," Gwilym said.

Ben nodded, "I hope so." 

Rami didn't feel like doing anything but laying down and cuddling (not that neither Daddy nor Dada had a problem with that, they loved cuddling Rami), and that's what they did up until lunch time.

This time Gwil tried to feed him, but even then he wouldn't take it.

"Babyyy, here comes the areoplaneeee," Gwil tried and guided the spoon to Rami's mouth. Rami whined and batted it out of Gwil's hand, sending the spoon to the floor. Gwilym sighed and picked it back up and cleaned it off. "I guess he's just not hungry," Gwil said. "We can't force him to eat, especially when he's sick."

Ben took Rami out of the high chair and held him, frowning as he rubbed the fussy boy's back. "What's the matter, dear?" He asked. "Does your tummy hurt too much to eat?"

"Owieee," Rami whined and clung to Ben. "Tummy owieee..." Both Ben and Gwil felt their hearts shatter.

"Can we give him more medicine?" Ben asked, "Seeing him like this is killing me."

"I can't give him another dosage for another two hours," Gwil said and frowned. "We'll just have to make do until then." 

A little while later, Rami was 100% fussy. He was crying and kicking and squirming in his caregivers arms as they tried everything to make him less miserable. They tried rubbing his tummy, they tried rocking him and humming to him, they tried a nappy change, they tried a bottle - nothing was soothing him. 

Eventually the time came where Gwil could give Rami another dose of the medicine, and that did soothe him a little bit. But even then, he was still a bit fussy. It wasn't until they heard his stomach growl that they finally realized what he was wanting. 

But even after they got him some food, he wouldn't take it. He was too afraid of throwing up. 

"Come on..." Ben asked, trying to get Rami to open his mouth, "Please eat something, darling..." He started to get teary eyed. "You haven't eaten all day, and we know you're hungry, just..." He put the spoon down and looked away from Rami, trying to keep himself together.

Gwilym noticed this and stood beside Ben, pulling him into a firm but tight hug. "Benjamin, listen to me..." He whispered in his ear, "It will be okay. He'll eat something eventually. His tummy just hurts too much to eat right now, he'll get better soon..."

"I know, I just..." Ben sniffled and tried to hold back a sob. "I just feel so bad for him.. I can't get him to eat, he's been fussy all day and he's miserable. What kind of caregiver am I..." He let a tear roll down his face.

"Oh, honey..." Gwil cooed and rubbed Ben's back, shushing him softly while the other man cried. "You're a great Dada. It's just a bad day, that's all. He knows we all try our best and none of us are perfect. He loves you so much darling, you have no idea..." He wiped Ben's tears away and kissed his cheek.

Rami watched this and felt guilty. He didn't mean to make Dada cry... He looked down at the bowl and spoon. Maybe he should eat something, if anything just to make Dada not sad anymore. He grabbed the spoon and gathered some food on it, clumsily bringing it to his mouth and eating the contents of it. He sat the spoon down on the tray with a little clank to let them know what he did.

Gwil looked at Rami and saw the spoon in his hand. He smiled and tapped Ben's shoulder. "Hey, babe, look!" He said. "He's feeding himself!" 

Ben looked at Rami just as he was about to gather more food on the spoon. Rami looked up at Ben with a little shy smile, as if to say 'this is what you wanted, right?' Ben sniffled and smiled. "Yes, yes! Good boy, Ram-Ram!" 

Rami held the spoon to Ben, "Dada!"

"He wants you to feed him now," Gwil smiled. Ben gladly took the spoon and fed Rami his dinner. Rami ate the entire bowl and Ben and Gwil couldn't be happier. 

Ben lifted Rami up and hugged him tightly, peppering him with kisses while the boy giggled. "My good little boy!" He cooed. "You make Dada so happy!"

For the rest of the night, Rami didn't get sick once and was generally a lot better than before. He still didn't want to do much but cuddle, but his Daddy and Dada were still okay with that. 

Eventually bedtime rolled around, and Joe still wasn't home.

"You think we should put him to sleep now?" Ben asked. Despite having done nothing but cuddle and nap all day, Rami was exhausted. 

"Yeah," Gwilym nodded. Ben stood up with Rami and held him close, Rami yawning and snuggling into his neck. He and Gwil walked to the nursery and attempted to put Rami down in his bed, only for the boy to start whining. "Aww, do you not want to sleep in your bed?" Gwilym asked. Rami shook his head and clung to Ben. 

"Dada..." Rami mumured sleepily. Ben smiled a bit.

"Awww," Gwil fake whined. "I was hoping I could sleep with Dada tonight." He said and cozied up to Ben, making him blush. 

"Hey... There's room for both of you," Ben said. "Come on." 

The two adults and one baby made their way to Ben's room. Each of the adults' beds we're big enough to fit all four of them (that was an upside to being a movie star). Ben got in bed with Rami and Gwilym crawled in after, the three cuddling with each other. Rami had his bunny and paci as always and snuggled into Ben's chest while Gwil hugged Ben from behind, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

"Mmm..." Gwil sighed sleepily. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but this is so much better." 

"What did you have in mind?" Ben asked, stroking Rami's hair.

"Well..."

"...Oh," Ben blushed deeply. Both of them chuckled a bit and went back to cuddling. "Maybe tomorrow night," Ben murmured softly. "Y'know, when he's in his own bed."

"Sounds like a date," Gwil smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling Ben's neck. "I love you, sweetheart. You're a good Dada." 

Ben smiled and felt butterflies in his stomach. "I love you too. You're a wonderful Daddy." 

"Wuv yoo..." Rami mumbled, barely asleep. Both the adults felt their hearts swell at this. 

"We love you too darling," Ben said and kissed Rami's forehead. After a while, all three of them drifted to sleep snuggling each other.


	9. Trading Places (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Rami is the Daddy of three little boys. It's exactly as hectic as you think it is. 
> 
> Rami: Daddy  
> Gwilym: 5 years  
> Ben: 1 year  
> Joe: 3 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't prompted by anyone, I just felt like writing it!

Rami had just finished making breakfast, and now it was time to go and wake up his little boys. He had three of them: 

Gwilym, who was five years old and could more or less speak in simple sentences, feed himself and was potty trained (but ocassionally needed pull-ups at night). 

Joe, who was three and could almost speak as well as Gwil did but still babbled sometimes, he could (sloppily) feed himself and wore pull-ups most of the time.

And then there was Ben, the baby of the three who was only one year old. He was the most dependant of the boys, meaning he relied on Rami to feed and change him. He knew a few words but mostly just babbled and cried.

It was definitely hectic having three little boys, especially when two of them weren't completely (or not at all) toilet trained. But Rami would not ask for it to be any other way - he knew ageplay was important for them and he was willing to do anything for them.

He entered the bedroom that the boys slept in (it was a fairly large room) and flipped on the light switch. "Rise and shine, boys," he said softly. Gwilym was the first to wake up, slowly sitting up in his bed and yawning. "Good morning Gwil," Rami smiled at the boy.

"G'morning Daddy," Gwil said and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

"How'd you sleep?" Rami asked. "No accidents?" Gwil checked under his blanket and nodded, smiling up at Rami. "Good!" Rami smiled. "Breakfast is on the table, you can go ahead and eat now." Gwil crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen.

Rami then went over to Joe's toddler bed, reaching in and rubbing the boy's back and earning a whine from him. "Shhhh, come on buddy," Rami said softly. "It's time to wake up and eat some yummy breakfast." He lifted Joe up from the bed and checked his pull-up. "Huh, you're dry too. Well then, you can go sit with Gwil at the table while I get Ben, okay sweetie?" Rami kissed Joe on the cheek before setting him down on his feet. 

"Otay Daddy," Joe murmured sleepily and went into the kitchen with Gwil.

Rami went to baby Ben's crib and looked into it, seeing the boy sleeping peacefully on his back and snuggling a teddy bear. He had a blue paci laying next to him and he instead had the bear's ear in his mouth. Rami chuckled at the sight. It must have fallen out when he was asleep and he mistook the bear's ear for his binky somehow. 

He reached into the crib and gently stroked the blond boy's hair. "Babyyy..." He cooed. "Time to wake up, sunshine~" Ben's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Rami sleepily. He spat the bear's ear out of his mouth and smiled a bit, making gimme-hands for Rami. 

Rami picked him up and held him close, rubbing his back. "Good morning, Benny," he said and kissed the baby's cheek. He checked Ben's diaper. "Someone needs his diapey changed~" He cooed and brought Ben to the changing table and changed him, all the while Ben was slowly waking up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

After Ben had a dry nappy on, Rami carried Ben to the kitchen and placed him into his high chair, placing his breakfast in front of him and feeding it to him. Ben was a pretty messy eater, applesauce dripping down his chin as he ate. Rami chuckled and cleaned it up with a napkin. 

Meanwhile, Joe ate from his plastic plate with a toddler fork and a sippy cup full of juice and Gwilym ate his breakfast on a regular plate with a normal fork and a 'big boy cup', as the little ones called it. Joe was jealous that Gwil got a big boy cup and not him. He was a big boy! ... More or less! 

"Daddy, I wanna big boy cup!" Joe whined at Rami as he was finishing up feeding Ben. 

"Honey, we tried that before, remember?" Rami asked. "You spilled it all over yourself and on the floor. Your sippy is perfect for a boy your age." 

Joe crossed his arms and pouted a bit. "No faiw!" Rami fought back laughter at this. Joe was adorable when he was pouty. 

"If you promise not to spill it, I'll let you use one," He said. "Okay? You have to promise me, though." 

"I pwomiiiiiise," Joe said, uncrossing his arms and smiling cutely. "Pweeeeeease?" 

"Okay sweetie," Rami said and got a cup from the cabinet, pouring Joe's juice into it from the sippy cup. "Now be real careful with it, okay?" Joe nodded eagerly while Rami went back to Ben. Joe took the cup into his hands and slowly brought it to his lips, taking itty bitty sips at a time, much to the amusement of Gwil.

"Now you're a big boy like me, Joey!" Gwil said. Joe beamed and squealed happily at this. 

\---

After breakfast, Rami let the boys play in the living room while he did a bit of house work. He made sure they were in his sight at all times while he cleared the table and put the dishes away. 

Joe and Gwilym were coloring in their coloring books when Ben crawled over to them. He was curious to see what his big brothers were doing! He paid attention to Gwil in particular, seeing that he was coloring a picture with a crayon. Ben looked at the crayon box and got an idea. 'I'll help him!' He thought. He grabbed a crayon and started to scribble on the page Gwil was coloring on. 

"Hey!" Gwilym whined, pulling the book away from Ben. "This is my book! Get your own!" Ben whined and reached for the book again, Gwil putting it further out of his reach. "I said NO!" He said. 

Ben dropped the crayon he was holding and started crying rather loudly. He hated being yelled at! He was just trying to help! 

Rami came into the living room after hearing Ben cry. He picked the sobbing baby up and held him close, rubbing his back gently and shushing him softly. "What happened?" He asked the other two as he soothed Ben with his pacifier. 

"Gwil yewwed at Benny," Joe said matter-of-factly. 

"I did not!" Gwil said and crossed his arms. "He started coloring on my page and then tried to take my book, Daddy!" 

Rami sighed a bit, bouncing Ben in his arms gently. "Gwil, he's just a baby. He's not a big boy like you, he doesn't know any better. You were a baby once too, you know." Once Ben calmed down, Rami sat him back down on the floor and bent down so that he was eye level with Gwil and Ben. "Now Gwilym, say you're sorry to Benny," he said. 

"I'm sorry, Benny..." Gwil said softly. 

"Good," Rami said. "Now give him a hug and a kiss." Gwil pulled Ben into a hug and kissed his cheek, making the blond boy forget all about what had just happened between them and giggle. Rami smiled at this, remembering when his mom made him and Sami do this when they fought as little kids. Apology, hug and kiss, then they'd continue playing like nothing happened.

"Let's get you your own coloring book, Benny," Rami said. He grabbed an unoccupied book and placed it in front of Ben. Ben squealed happily and grabbed the crayon he was using, scribbling all over one of the pages while Rami went back to his work.

\---

After a while of coloring and after they had lunch, Rami noticed that Joe was squirming an awful lot in place while he sat on the floor and played with some toy cars. Either he needed to go potty or he was already wet. 

"Joey, baby?" Rami asked. "You're wriggling a lot. Do you have to go potty?" 

Joe shook his head no, "Mm-mm!" 

"Are you sure?" Rami asked, raising a brow. "You don't wanna have an accident in your pull-up, do you?" Joe shook his head again and continued to play with his cars. '3...2...' he thought. 

"Daddyyy," Joe whined and got up from the floor. "I hafta go potty!" 

Rami repressed the urge to smirk smugly and took Joe's hand. "Okay honey, let's go. Gwilym, please watch Benny for a minute?" 

"Okay, Daddy!" Gwil nodded. 

Rami took Joe to the bathroom quickly and helped him slide his pull-up down. "Do you wanna use the little potty or the big one?" He asked. In the bathroom, they had a plastic training potty that was still big enough for an adult to sit on next to the toilet. 

"Um..." Joe pointed to the little potty and blushed a bit. 

"Okay sweetheart," Rami said, "Go sit down on it." Joe obeyed and sat down on the little plastic potty. For a few moments nothing happened. Then the sound of liquid pattering against plastic filled the room, followed by Joe exhaling in relief. He peed for a little bit before straightening up and smiling. 

"I dids it!!!" Joe said happily. 

"You sure did!" Rami smiled and helped Joe stand up. "Oh my goodness, you really had to go, didn't you?" He said, seeing just how much Joe peed. Joe blushed a bit and nodded while Rami cleaned his privates and slipped his pull-up back up. Rami dumped the contents of the potty into the toilet and flushed it, helping Joe wash his hands and then cleaning the potty. 

Rami brought Joe back out to the living room, Joe going up to his brothers excitedly. "Gwil, Benny! I peepee'd in the potty!" He said.

"Good job, Joey!" Gwil said and clapped his hands. Ben didn't understand what that meant but was happy that Joey was happy and clapped along with Gwil.

\--- 

After dinner, it was time for bed. Rami gathred the boys into the nursery to get them dressed for bed. Gwilym more or less dressed himself (he needed help with the buttons on his pajama shirt) while Rami dressed the other two boys.

Rami came up to Gwil once he got into bed, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart," he said softly. 

"G'night Daddy..." Gwil yawned and snuggled up under his blanket. 

Rami placed Joe in his toddler bed and tucked him in, kissing him as well. "Goodnight, little buddy." 

"Night night Daddy," Joe said before sticking his thumb in his mouth and cuddling up with his pillow. 

Rami laid Ben down in his crib and tucked him in with his teddy bear and his binky. Rami stroked his soft blond hair and kissed his forehead. "Night night baby boy," his cooed. 

Ben just smiled a bit and closed his eyes and snuggled with his teddy, his paci bobbing up and down gently in his mouth.

Rami turned on a night light in the boys' nursery and shut the light switch off, closing the door slowly behind him. He went to his own bedroom and got into bed after changing into his pjs and fell right asleep. 

A few hours later, at 1 in the morning, Rami woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening. He didn't know who was there until he heard a little sleepy voice. 

"D-daddy..." Gwil said, his voice a bit gravelly from having just woken up a few moments ago. He was holding his blanket in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other. 

"Mmm..." Rami sat up in his bed and turned on the bedside lamp. "Yes, baby?" He asked. 

"I... I, uh..." Gwil sounded incredibly nervous. "I w... I wet the bed..." He finally managed out, sounding like he was about to cry. He moved his blanket and revealed a wet stain on his pajama bottoms.

"Aww..." Rami frowned, feeling bad for Gwilym. "It's okay buddy, you're not in trouble." He got out of bed and went over to Gwil and pulled him into a tight hug. Gwil sniffled and hugged back, his face hot with shame. "Shhhh, it's alright baby. We can fix this." 

He went into the nursery and steathily took the sheets off of Gwil's bed as to not wake the other boys. He put the sheets in the wash and looked to Gwil. "You do know what this means, right?" He asked. Gwil nodded shyly as Rami took him to the bathroom, stripping him of his wet pants and underwear and cleaning him up with some wipes. He then took a pull-up and slid it onto Gwil. Gwil was blushing and trying not to cry. 

"I don't wanna wear these, Daddy..." He whimpered. "These are for babies..." 

"No they're not sweetie," Rami said, pulling Gwil into another hug. "Lots of little boys your age wet the bed and need pull-ups at night. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Your uncle Sami wet the bed until he was ten years old." That last part may have been a lie, but he was trying to make Gwil feel better.

"Really?" Gwil asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Rami nodded, "Mm-hmm." He took the wet clothes and put them in the wash as well. "Your bedsheets won't be done for an hour," he said. "And I doubt you want to stay up that long, and then stay up even longer while Daddy puts them back on your bed, huh?" He asked. 

"No way," Gwil said and yawned, shaking his head. 

"Would you wanna sleep in Daddy's bed tonight then sweetie?" Rami asked. Gwil thought for a moment before he nodded. Rami smiled and took Gwil back to his bedroom, crawling into bed with him.

Gwilym snuggled up under the blanket with Rami, his pull-up crinkling softly as he moved. Rami kissed Gwil's cheek and cuddled with him. "Goodnight, little prince," he said sleepily. 

"G'night Daddy..." Gwil closed his eyes and curled up to Rami, falling asleep.


	10. Where's Bunny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami can't find his toy bunny and it's up to Daddy, Dada and Papa to find it. 
> 
> Rami: 2 years   
> Gwilym: Daddy   
> Ben: Dada   
> Joe: Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry I've been gone for a while, mental health is A Fuck™ right now and I have been having a hard time getting motivated to write. I know I've got a few prompts to fill, and I promise I'll get to those sometime. This is just a little short thing I wanted to write to try and ease me back into writing the longer chapters. I hope you guys understand <3

It was getting close to bedtime at the Malek-Lee-Hardy-Mazzello household. Rami had just had a bath and put into his nighttime diaper and pajamas. Gwilym lifted the boy up from the changing table and brought him over to his bed, kissing his cheek and laying him down. 

"Goodnight, lovey," Gwil smiled as he tucked the boy in and nudged his paci into his mouth. "Daddy loves you." 

"Wait!" Rami sat up in his bed, spitting his pacifier out and looking around his bed. 

"Is something wrong, darling?" Gwil asked. 

"W... Whewe's Bunny?" Rami whimpered. He always slept cuddled up with a white stuffed rabbit. He'd done that ever since they began ageplay. Even when he was out of his littlespace, he found it difficult to sleep without it. 

"Hmm..." Gwilym looked around the bed as well - Rami was right, the bunny wasn't in the bed. "Well, I'm sure it's around here somewhere sweetheart," He said. "Just stay put, Daddy will look." 

Rami sat in his bed and worriedly watched Gwil look around the nursery for Bunny. Gwil checked the toy box, the shelves, the closet, every possible place the stuffie could have been... and it was nowhere to be found. 

"Ah... I'm sorry Ram," Gwil said, "I don't think Bunny's in here." Rami's eyes began to get teary as he pouted. Gwil knew he needed to act fast. "I-it's okay sweetie, it's okay. We'll find it, I promise. I'm gonna go ask if Dada or Papa have seen Bunny, okay?" He said, stroking Rami's hair. 

Rami nodded and rubbed his eyes with his fists, and off Gwilym went to the living room to talk to Ben and Joe. 

"Have either of you seen Rami's bunny?" He asked them. 

"Um... No, I don't think I have," Ben shook his head.

"Me neither," Joe said. 

"Shit," Gwil sighed a bit. "It's not anywhere in his bed or his nursery."

"Surely he can go one night without it?" Joe asked. "Then we can look for it tomorrow morning." 

"He's already on the verge of crying," Gwil said. "We need to find it tonight. And fast, before he gets cranky."

The three adults searched the living room too see if Rami left it in there. They checked behind the sofa and chairs, between the cushions, in the toybox he had in there - still nowhere to be found. 

"Damn..." Ben said. "No luck." 

"Maybe he left it in one of our rooms?" Joe suggested. 

"Good thinking," Gwil said. "Let's each check our rooms." Each of them went down the hall, past Rami's nursery, to check their bedroom when Rami saw them pass and looked at Gwil expectantly. "Sorry darling, we still haven't found Bunny..." He said. "We're about to check our rooms." 

Rami whimpered tearfully and rubbed his cheek with his blanket. He was already tired, and this wasn't helping.

"Don't worry little guy," Joe said, "We'll find your Bunny. He can't be too far!" 

This contented Rami for the moment as he stuck his pacifier back in his mouth and suckled on it sleepily. The men entered their respective bedrooms and looked around everywhere they could - their beds, the underneath of their beds, their closets... Nowhere to be found. 

They each met in the hallway, worried expressions on their faces. 

"Where else could it be?" Joe asked. "I don't understand..." 

"Maybe the bathroom?" Ben suggested. 

"Can't be in there," Gwilym said. "I just gave him a bath. He didn't take it in there with him." 

"You... You don't think he left it somewhere, do you?" Joe asked. "Like... On the set or in his trailer or something?" 

"God I hope not," Gwil said. 

"I can't think of where else it could be," Ben said. "And we wouldn't be able to look there until next Monday. Poor baby..." He frowned. 

"What do we tell him?" Joe asked. The three remained silent for a moment. They all felt so bad for Rami - he loved that Bunny. They knew he never slept without it. It was going to be a rough next few days without it. 

"I'll talk to him," Gwil said, sighing. "Who knows... Maybe he'll understand?" Ben and Joe exchanged doubtful looks at each other as Gwil went into Rami's nursery. 

"Hey, baby..." He said softly as he entered the room. Rami was curled up in his bed, clutching his pillow and whining behind his binky. Poor baby was very sleepy and just wanted his Bunny so he could go to bed already. "Shhhh..." Gwil shushed the whining baby and came over to the bed, reaching a hand in and rubbing Rami's back gently. "Darling, there's no easy way to say this, but... I'm afraid Bunny isn't here at the house," he said. "We've looked everywhere and we just can't find it." He bit his lip when he felt Rami tense up and whimper, preparing himself for the wails that were sure to come. "We think it may be in your trailer at the film se-" 

He was stopped by the sound of the dryer beeping from the hall, meaning whatever load that was in it was done. All of a sudden, his memory was jogged with images of him gathering the dirty clothes from Rami's room and bringing them to be washed. 

"Wait a minute," He said, "Hold that thought!" He exited the nursery and went to the dryer, opening it and dragging all of the laundry out and sifting through it. 

"Gwil?" Joe asked.

"What are you-" Ben began to ask before he was cut off.

"Ah-HA!" Gwil said victoriously, holding up the white bunny toy. "There it is, the bloody thing!" Joe and Ben's faces lit up and all three of them breathed a sigh of relief. Gwil quickly went back to Rami's nursery and went to his bed. 

"Hey Ramiiiii," Gwilym cooed, "Look what Daddy fouuund~" 

Rami sniffled and looked up from his pillow, his face lighting up immediately and dropping his pillow from his hands. "BUNNYYY!" He squealed and made grabby hands for it. Gwil smiled and handed the stuffed rabbit to the boy, Rami hugging it tightly. 

"It just came out of the dryer too," Gwil said, "So it's nice and warm." Rami laid down in his bed with his bunny snuggled up close to him, smiling and babbling happily. The warmth of his bunny was perfectly soothing. 

Gwilym tucked him back into bed and stuck his binky back in his mouth, Rami suckling on the teat gently and his eyelids lowering. He closed them completely once his Daddy kissed him on the forehead and stroked his hair. "Goodnight again dear," Gwil cooed softly. "Daddy loves you~" He turned Rami's nightlight on and turned the lights off, leaving his baby to sleep comfortably now.


	11. Updates and Other Stuff (NOT A NEW CHAPTER)

So!! I know it's been a while since I actually updated the story, and I'm sorry about that, but I am Not Dead Yet™ and more chapters will be coming! Here are the ones I am for sure going to do, in no particular order: 

\- Lucy babysitting Rami  
\- The boys finding out Rami is into ageplay  
\- Rami slipping into littlespace in public  
\- Brian and Roger babysitting Rami  
\- Rami's "first" birthday (ft. Brian, Roger, Lucy and Sami)

And as always, if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to comment them! 

I'm also deciding to allow prompts for the Trading Places AU (chapter 9) if anyone has any suggestions for that as well! 

\- J 💖


	12. Roots (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami discovers a neat little stress reliever. Little does he know that it will slowly evolve into something more later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I've been sitting on this idea for a few days and now I finally feel the motivation to write it down. This will have multiple parts so that I can truly get the most out of this concept without writing one insanely long chapter, if that makes sense. Hope you enjoy!

Rami laid in his bed, in his bedroom, all alone, silently weeping to himself. He was exhausted after a very long and dreadful day of filming and he wasn't sure if he could handle this anymore. He had pretty big shoes to fill, playing the one and only Freddie Mercury after all. He needed to do everything flawlessly in order to bring a respectable and honorable portrayal of the classic rock legend to live. He thought he was up to the task, he really did - but now it was beginning to prove to be too much for him. 

He didn't show it, but lately he felt anxious all the time. He was petrified of not doing a good job and thought that they may replace him - so this lead to him not taking very good care of himself, much to the displeasure of his boyfriends. He rarely took breaks to eat, he limited his bathroom breaks, he spent ungodly amounts of hours practicing piano and dancing and reading the script, he barely slept at night... 

And on top of it all, he was wetting the bed. Yes, Rami Malek, a 37 year old man, was wetting the bed every other night like a barely potty trained toddler. He felt that /that/ was the worst part of this. It was incredibly mortifying waking up in the morning and finding that he had uncontrollably pissed his pants in his sleep. And what was worse was that he really couldn't take any precautionary measures, like plastic sheets or an alarm or - god forbid a /pull-up/ without causing suspicion from his boyfriends. He only assumed that this wetting was stress induced. 

Which begged the question: how was he going to get this under control? It wasn't like he could just quit the movie, although that seemed like the quickest and easiest way out. He didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone about this - not his boyfriends, not his manager, not his brother or sister, not his mother - no one. This was a flaw of his; he never wanted to ask anyone for help. He hated being a burden on others, even if they insisted that he wasn't being one. So how was he going to help his anxiety? 

He choked back a sob, trying to keep quiet so he didn't disturb his sleeping partners. Ben, Joe and Gwilym were all in Gwil's room, fast asleep and cuddling each other. They had asked if Rami wanted in on it before they turned in, but he declined. He told them that he just felt like sleeping alone, but in all honesty, he was scared that he would piss the bed and get everyone else wet in the process. Just the thought of that made Rami want to cry harder. 

He let out a small, shuddery breath as he tried to calm down. 'Come on, relax...' He thought. 'You're going to make yourself sick.' He thought about how he would calm himself down when he was younger. For a while when he was a very young child, Rami sucked his thumb often when he felt stressed out. Of course he outgrew this when his parents forced him to stop, but throughout his life, the urge just sat in the back of his mind. He just assumed it would go away with age, but it never did. It always lingered deep in his subconscious. 

Maybe... Just maybe... Young Rami was on to something there. 

Rami sniffled softly as he looked down at his hand, specifically his thumb. 'Am I really about to try this?' He thought. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try it. 'Here goes, I guess.' He slowly brought his thumb up to his mouth, parted his lips and stuck his thumb in, closing his mouth around it. He let it sit there for a moment and thought about what he was doing. He was doing something that he hadn't done since he was a /baby/. And here he was, many years later, about to do it again. He could take it out and never think about it again... But no. He needed to try it. He needed to find /some/ sort of relief from the stress he was under. 

He gave his thumb an experimental suck. It felt weird doing this with a full set of teeth, as opposed to the very few he had when he was a baby. But oddly enough... It felt good. He sucked a few more times before the action became rhythmic and automatic. 'Wow...' He thought. 'This is actually kinda nice.' His tears finally stopped as he cuddled up underneath his blanket and sucked on his thumb like a baby. It genuinely was a relaxing feeling - it felt like his problems were melting away and that the outside world didn't matter, even if it was just for the night.

His sucking slowed down gradually as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. As much as he didn't want to fall asleep because of his, ahem, /problem/, he couldn't fight it. The serenity that he felt from sucking his thumb was enough to lull the previously weeping Egyptian man to sleep.


	13. Roots (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami looks into why this infantile behavior soothes him and discovers an interesting concept he contemplates trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure I should put this as a warning: there is a /little/ bit of sexual content in this chapter. Nothing graphic, just the suggestion of a wet dream, a tiny bit of dirty talk and a very brief mention of porn.
> 
> Also, LittleHaven isn't a real website. Just thought I'd clarify that.

Rami woke up the next day, surprised to find that his thumb was still firmly in his mouth. 'So that wasn't a dream...' He thought. He pulled his thumb out, a string of drool following it before breaking and dribbling down his chin. "Yuck," he said softly and wiped it away. He grabbed his phone from the night-side table and checked the time: 5 am. Exactly an hour before he and the others had to get up. 'Great,' he thought and sighed. He sat his phone back and shifted a little in his bed, trying to get comfy so that he could hopefully fall back asleep, when he felt a feeling that was all too familiar nowadays for him. 

'No. Noooooo. Come the fuck on...' He groaned quietly as he sat up and turned his lamp on, the feeling of cold dampness becoming even more apparent as he moved on the bed. He lifted his blanket up and, to the surprise of absolutely no one, he had indeed wet the bed. Again. For the third night in a row. He was more annoyed than embarrassed at this point. 

He sighed and carefully climbed out of his bed, grimacing when he felt his /cold/ urine dribble down his legs. It was pretty chilly that morning, making this mess even more unpleasant for him. He got some clean underwear and pajamas and silently made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower to get the smell off of him and putting the clean clothes on. He then took his wet clothes and bedsheets and went to put them in the washing machine... only to be stopped in the hallway by Ben. 

"Ah, sorry mate," Ben said groggily. It was evident that he must had just woken up a few moments ago. "Didn't mean to bump into you." He yawned a little and rubbed his eye with his fist. Although Rami /really/ didn't want to run into any of his boyfriends at the moment, he couldn't help but stop and take in just how cute Ben was when he was sleepy. He had the cutest bedhead and his voice when he was tired... He truly was to die for. 

" 'S fine," Rami said, trying to get this interact over with as soon as possible. He was about to walk past him when Ben began speaking again. 

"You seem awake," He said. "More awake than me, anyway. What are you doing up so early, babe?" 

Rami froze. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to lie or should he just come out with it? No, this was too embarrassing. He couldn't tell him, or anyone, not yet anyway. 

"Uh... Just uh, just couldn't sleep," Rami replied.

"Aw, you're having trouble sleeping?" Ben asked, sounding a bit concerned. "You know, you could always sleep with us if you need to." Rami groaned internally. That was the /last/ thing he needed to do while he was pissing the bed like this. 

"I'll be fine," Rami said. "It's just uh... nerves, I guess. What are /you/ doing up?" He asked.

"Me? Oh, uh, I just have to piss," Ben said and chuckled a little. He looked down at the ball of laundry Rami had his hands, cocking his head a little and looking back up at Rami. "Are you washing your sheets again?" He asked. "You've been washing them a lot lately... Is everything okay, Rami?" He said, the concern showing more now than before. This broke Rami's heart a little - he knew Ben and the others cared about him and wanted what was best for him... But he just couldn't say what was happening. He just couldn't. 

"Uh..." Rami paused, his face beginning to turn red. 'Quick, quick, think of something...' He thought. Then he got an idea. Without thinking it through, he opened his mouth. "I've been, uh, having some... um... y-y'know... /dreams/... and-"

Ben's look of concern turned into a devious little smirk. "Ohhhhh... Say no more, you dirty, dirty boy." He chuckled and stroked Rami's warm cheek. "No wonder you haven't been wanting to sleep with us. Well, if you ever... /want some/ in real life, all you have to do is ask, okay?" He said and gave Rami a peck on the cheek before continuing to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Rami, who had been holding his breath as he waited for Ben to leave, exhaled in relief once he was gone. 'Christ, really? That's what you came up with?' He shook his head and brought his dirty laundry to the washing machine and put it in, starting the wash cycle and going to the kitchen to make some cereal for himself.

He sat at the table, eating his boring, bland tasting cereal and thinking about what he did last night. He just couldn't shake the thought away from his mind - he sucked on his thumb like a baby in order to calm himself down. He hadn't done that since... Well, since he was a baby! And the fact that it felt so good to do, and that it lulled him right to sleep... 

This had to mean something. Adults didn't just /do/ this kind of thing for no reason. Rami sat his spoon down in his bowl and grabbed his phone, going to Google and typing "adult thumb sucking" into the search bar and hitting enter. After scrolling through what was an ungodly amount of porn, he came across a link to a website called LittleHaven. Expecting the worst, he opened it and found... not what he was expecting.

The website itself looked fairly normal - it had a pastel color scheme that was very pleasing to the eye, the words "LittleHaven - a safe haven for Littles and Bigs alike" written across the top of the page. Below the title we're links to different categories - Resources, Recent Blog Posts, Forums, Chat and FAQ. 

The link that Rami had clicked happened to be a link to a forum post about an adult who found themselves sucking their thumb and wondering if it was normal. The responses to the post were all positive, telling the person that nothing was wrong with it and some of them suggesting that they might be... something called a "Little".

'What is that?' Rami thought. He went to the FAQ page and looked around until he found the answer he was looking for. 

"Q: What are 'Bigs' and 'Littles'?  
A: Bigs - also known as Caregivers or Daddys/Mommys - are the dominant, nurturing person in an Age Play relationship who takes on a parental or guardian-like role. Littles - also called Babygirls/Babyboys - are the submissive person in an Age Play setting who take on a childlike role." 

'Woah woah woah,' Rami thought, 'What the hell is age play?' He scrolled further and found the answer. 

"Q: What is Age Play?  
A: Age Play is the act of two (or more) people roleplaying, typically with one playing a parental figure while the other plays the role of a teen, child or baby. Items often associated with Age Play are pacifiers, baby bottles or sippy cups, diapers or pull-ups, and many more, depending on the Little's 'age'. Many people use Age Play to cope with trauma or stress, but a small percentage do gain sexual gratification from the act. We do not allow sexual content on LittleHaven."

This was a lot to take in. Rami just stared down at his phone, trying to soak up all of this new information. 'This is crazy...' he thought. 'Am... Am I a Little?' He shook his head. 'No, don't be stupid. It was just one time. It doesn't mean anything.' But nonetheless, he was still weirdly fascinated by this website. He spent a little more time scrolling through blog and forum posts, when he came across a blog post with a link to a quiz. He clicked it and opened a new page, the quiz title reading: "Are You a Little?" 

'You gotta be shitting me,' Rami thought. 'Am I really about to take this?... Yes, I am.' He decided. He figured he was already this deep, he might as well. 

"Question 1: Would you consider yourself dominant or submissive?" 

Rami thought for a moment. At first he figured he was a healthy combination of both, but now that he thought about it... He was pretty submissive at times. He clicked the box that said 'Submissive' on it. 

"Question 2: Have you ever thought about having someone else take care of you?" 

'Well...' He thought. It was definitely a nice thought, but he didn't really /need/ anyone to take care of him. He was a grown man, he could take care of himself!.. But /man/ did he want to be pampered sometimes. Especially with the stress he was under recently. If he could have at least one of his boyfriends' arms around him as they whispered sweet words to him and rocked him and pet his hair and loved on him and told him everything would be alright... He clicked the option that said 'Yes'. 

"Question 3: Have you ever felt the want to suck on a pacifier, drink from a bottle or wear diapers?" 

Rami was about to hit 'No', but stopped. Considering he /has/ recently sucked his thumb, that one was kind of a given. As for the other two... As much as he hated to admit it, he had thought about bottles before. He always brushed it off as him just having silly thoughts, but with all of this new information about age play in his head... Maybe there was more to it than he thought. And for the diapers... He had to admit, they'd be pretty handy for his current bed wetting situation. He also thought about how nifty they would be in other situations - Long interviews, stuck in traffic, long filming days with limited bathroom breaks, or hell, even if he was just feeling lazy. But the thought of actually /wearing/ them and /using/ them made his face heat up in embarrassment. But nonetheless, he clicked 'Yes'. 

"Question 4: Given the option, would you rather be an adult or a child?" 

'Oh, child, absolutely,' he thought. 'What kind of question is that?' He would /kill/ to not be an adult with responsibilities anymore. He hated it. Being a kid was so much better and he wished he spent his childhood, y'know, enjoying it instead of wishing he was a grown-up. He clicked 'Child'. 

"Final Question: Do you ever find yourself acting younger than you actually are?"

Rami really had to think about this one. Last night was a given, but before that? He couldn't think of any time he acted like a little kid... Wait, except, maybe a /couple/ of times. At the time, he brushed it off as him just being overly tired or hungry - but at times, he was prone to acting... needy. He felt whiny and clingy and irritable, and found himself using simpler words than usual, and even /stamping/ his foot and huffing when he didn't immediately get his way sometimes. His boyfriends found this to be amusing and kinda cute, but neither them nor he really thought anything about it. But now... Rami swallowed and clicked 'Sometimes'.

"Calculating results...  
Congrats! You are a Little!" 

'Well... That solves that,' Rami thought, reading the words over and over again. 'I guess I am a Little.' He felt an odd sense of happiness at this fact. Hey, at least he knew what was up with himself now, right? It felt good to figure a part of himself out like this. But then the sad reality sat in: he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't tell his boyfriends. He couldn't indulge in this new, fascinating lifestyle he so desperately wanted to try. 

Actually... 'What the hell, I can try it by myself,' he thought. All he had to do was keep it from the others, right? He could keep all of his stuff in a box in his closet - boom, problem solved! Rami's mood perked up a little as he bookmarked the 'Resources' page on LittleHaven and sat his phone down, deciding he would look later that night. 

\---

After yet another grueling day on set, Rami was exhausted and laying in his bed, scrolling through his phone and trying to relax. He heard a knock on his door and said that the person could come in - and in came Gwilym, dressed for bed. 

"Hey darling," Gwil said to Rami, coming over to him and kissing him on the head. "What are you up to?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to him. 

"Oh, you know," Rami said. "Just... Scrolling and stuff." 

"Nice, nice," Gwil nodded. He nuzzled against Rami's cheek, making the Egyptian blush a little at the sudden affection. Gwilym put his hand on the side of Rami's face, gently having him turn to face him as he planted a kiss right on Rami's lips. Rami's eyes widened a little at first but he then closed them, melting into the kiss and returning it. Gwil pulled away after a moment and smiled at him. "Won't you come and join me and the others in my bed, dear?" He asked softly. "It's freezing and what better way to warm up than by snuggling up together?" 

Rami felt his heart sink at this. He wanted to, he /really/ wanted to... But he just couldn't. Not while this was happening. He couldn't bare the thought of having an accident in his boyfriend's bed - while all 3 of his boyfriends were in it with him. He just couldn't. 

"Uh... Th-thank you, but uh, I think I'm good here," Rami said. Gwil tried not to show how disappointed he was but failed a tiny bit - Rami could see the sadness in his eyes and Rami wanted to /kick/ himself for it. 

"Are you sure?" Gwil asked. "It's cold, dear... It's so much warmer in my bed." Rami just shook his head and looked away. This was killing him. Gwil sighed softly. "Are you alright, Rami?" He asked. "You haven't slept with any of us in a while... Usually you're in bed with at least one of us every night. None of us, uh, did anything that could have upset you, did we?" 

Rami blinked back tears. They thought he was mad at them? Geez, some boyfriend /he/ was. "N-no, no, of course not. You guys have been great to me and I... I love you all so much," he said. "I couldn't ask for better partners, really. I just.. I'm new to this polyamory thing, y'know? I still feel the want to sleep by myself and be by myself sometimes, that's all. It's - It's nothing to do with you guys, I promise." That was a complete and utter lie. He wanted to be in bed with - and just be around his boyfriends in general - so damn much. But he couldn't, not while he was going through this. 

"I... I guess I can understand that," Gwilym nodded, slowly getting off of the bed. "We love you too, darling. If you ever need any of us for anything, we'll always been there for you... And if you change your mind, my bedroom door is unlocked." He gave Rami another kiss on the head before turning and heading to the door. "Goodnight, deary."

"Goodnight," Rami said, Gwilym shutting the door behind him. Rami took a shuddery breath and tried not to think about what just happened. He rubbed his eyes a bit before grabbing his phone again, going to the page he bookmarked earlier that day and scrolling through it.

There he found link after link to different websites that sold baby items... made for adults. It was mind boggling to see how many items intended for babies and toddlers were reshaped for adults. There was one website that sold nothing but adult diapers and training pants. He looked through all of the patterns and colors and thicknesses and he was shocked, to say the least. He settled on a pack of diapers that were white with a pattern of spelling blocks and teddy bears on the front, and of average thickness, meaning that each diaper held at least one reasonably sized wetting without any leakage.

He went to another website that specialized in accessories for Littles - this meant pacifiers, bottles and sippies and more. He decided since he was just starting out to just stick with a light blue pacifier and a bottle that had rocket ships and planets on it for now... Until he saw a subsection that had stuffed animals. There he found a rabbit - the softest, whitest, cutest stuffed bunny he had ever seen. He wanted it - no, he /needed/ it. He added that to his cart as well, and after entering his information (using a fake alias, of course), his new baby items were in their way. 

He laid his phone down, sighing contently. This was really happening... He was really going to partake in his lifestyle. All because he sucked his thumb once. Which reminded him. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and started suckling on it again, cuddling up underneath his blanket and trying to stay warm. Gwilym was right - it was probably much warmer in his bed with him, Ben and Joe all cuddled up together in there. He contemplated getting up and going to Gwil's room, but then he remembered his problem. That, and he wouldn't be able to suck his thumb if he was in bed with them... It was a sacrifice he needed to make, at least until this situation was over. 

He wanted his boyfriends. He wanted their soft touches and their gentle voices and their warm bodies and their nice scents and... He sighed softly, sucking on his thumb sadly. 'I should just go to sleep,' he thought. 'I can always see them tomorrow.' He closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, once again soothed by his thumb.


	14. Roots (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami takes an opportunity to test his new gear out while his boyfriends are away for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry this took so long to get out, my old laptop bricked and I had to wait a while to get a new one. But it's all good now and I can hopefully update more frequently! I love writing for this series so much. I think the Roots chapters have been my favorite to write so far. I love reading your comments and suggestions. It warms my heart knowing so many people like my stories. <3  
> \- J 💖

For the following 3 days, 'a nervous wreck' was an understatement to describe how Rami felt. On top of everything else that was stressing him out - his work, his bed wetting episodes, his sudden attachment to sucking his thumb, and having to keep all of this a secret from his partners - now he had to worry about one of his boyfriends getting a hold of his packages containing the embarrassing items he had ordered. The websites had guaranteed that his packages would be marked discreetly and wouldn't give any indication of what was inside, but that still didn't quite put his mind at ease. It wasn't that he didn't trust his lovers, he was just incredibly nervous of them finding out what he had gotten. 

Rami currently laid in his bed, yet again alone, after a long day of filming. His partners were all asleep in Ben's room for the night. Tomorrow morning, his parcels should arrive. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and hear it in his head. He shut his eyes and tried to relax, but he couldn't stop thinking about what could possibly happen if they knew what was in those boxes. 

Would they ridicule him? Tease him? Would they get the wrong idea and make a gross assumption about him? Would they even... leave him? 

'No, don't be stupid,' Rami thought, shaking his head at himself. 'They wouldn't do that over something so minuscule... But then again... I don't know what their views on this kind of thing are. Fuck...' What if they hated it? What if they were grossed out by it and didn't want anything to do with it? What if they didn't want anything to do with /him/? What if they hated /him/? 

He felt his throat begin to tighten and his eyes begin to water. He couldn't stand the thought of losing such important people in his life over this... He loved all three of his boyfriends, so damn much. He knew that they loved him too. They each had their own special qualities that made Rami head over heels for them; Gwilym, so tall and handsome and his accent, simply to die for. Joe, humorous and caring and passionate. And Ben, cute as a button and the tightest hugger out of all of them... And so many other wonderful things, all three of them. Rami loved their relationship. He was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. So the thought of all of that getting ruined because of some embarrassing secret made Rami's heart ache. 

He sniffled and turned onto his side, blinking back his tears and taking a quiet, shuddery breath before gently sliding his thumb into his mouth. He didn't want to admit it, but silently crying and sucking his thumb was starting to become as a regular nightly occurrence as his bed wetting. He wanted nothing more than for all of this to go away so he could be around and sleep with his partners again. He hoped - /prayed/ that everything would go back to normal after filming was done. He didn't know how much longer he could take not cuddling up between his warm, snuggly boyfriends on a cold night. That's all he wanted. 

Rami took a look at his phone - 1: 47 AM. Thankfully, Fletcher was kind enough to let the boys have the weekend off from filming, so that the sound and video editors could have some time to work on what they had so far. The actors wouldn't be needed, so they were allowed the weekend to themselves. This made Rami very happy, because he didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn and he could sleep in for a bit. He really needed it. But as much as he wanted to just let himself drift off to sleep, his troubling thoughts kept him wide awake. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It didn't help that he had placed a towel underneath his torso as means of protecting his sheets from having to be washed yet again. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but he was desperate at this point. 

'Hopefully the diapers work...' He thought as he uncomfortably shifted in his bed. 'And after filming's done, I can ditch them and sleep normally again. Maybe. Hopefully...' He closed his eyes and tried to get himself to sleep, his thumb bobbing slightly in his mouth.

\---

It was nine in the morning. Joe was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, where Ben sat at the dining table and scrolled on his phone. Suddenly, Gwilym arrived into the kitchen from the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning softly. "G'morning..." He mumbled. 

"Mornin'," Joe replied, most of his attention put on scrambling some eggs in a pan. 

"Rise and shine, sir sleeps-a-lot," Ben said, looking up from his phone and giving Gwil a cheeky grin. "Sleep good?" 

"Mmm-hmm," Gwil nodded in return, pulling out a chair at the table and sitting down next to Ben. He looked around the room and saw that Rami wasn't present. "Where's Rami?" He asked. 

"Last time I checked, still in bed," Ben said as he looked back down at his phone. "Didn't want to wake him, so I just let him rest." 

"He probably needs it," Gwil stated, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Hell, I'd still be asleep if my stomach wasn't making whale noises." Ben and Joe both quietly chuckled at that, mainly because they could relate as well. 

"Don't worry, breakfast is almost ready," Joe said. "The sausages need another minute."

"Thank god you know how to cook," said Ben. "If you didn't, we'd probably be living off of microwave dinners." 

"You know, I could always teach you," Joe said as he started to fix the boys' plates. "You too, Gwil."

"I'd burn the house down!" Ben said, which made Joe chuckle. 

"Besides, I don't think I could ever make anything as good as you make it," Gwil said with a little smile. 

A blush appeared across Joe's face as a bashful smile grew. "Oh... h-hush," he stammered before bringing Ben and Gwilym's plates and setting them down in front of their respective boy, then bringing his own plate to the table and sitting down across from Gwilym and all three of them digging in. While they were eating, there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it," Gwil said, getting up from his chair and going to the front door. Once he opened it, he didn't see anyone there, but did see a mail truck pulling out of their driveway. 'Ah, mail,' he thought. He gathered the envelopes from the mailbox next to the front door and felt his foot brush against something. He looked down and saw not one, but two packages on the step. One was a large box, and one was a smaller box sitting on top of it. "Huh..." He said softly. He sat the envelopes on top of the smaller box and lifted the boxes up, carrying them inside and setting them on the kitchen counter. 

"Someone order something?" Joe asked, closing the front door for Gwil. 

"I didn't," Ben said. 

"Me neither," Joe shook his head. 

"Neither did I," Gwil said. He took a look at the mailing address and... Wait, who the hell was that? "Benjamin Alderson?"

"Who?" Joe asked. 

"That's what it says on the address," Gwilym said. Then the thought occurred to him. "Ah, you know what, these must be Rami's parcels. He must have used a fake name."

"Hm," Joe nodded. "That's... odd. Wonder why he used a fake name?" 

"I'm not sure," Gwil shrugged. He looked at the shipping labels again and looked for where the packages came from - both of them had return addresses that just sounded like generic company names. "Hmm..." 

"What do you think's in 'em?" Ben asked. 

"Now, we shouldn't pry," Gwil said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "It's not any of our business what he ordered." 

"Maybe it's... y'know..." Joe managed out before letting out a childish snicker.

"Wha... ohhhh~" Ben followed suit in the immature giggling. "Two boxes, though? Spoiling himself a bit then, eh?"

Gwilym scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You two..." 

The boys continued with their breakfast before Gwilym spoke up again. "So, since today's a free day, I figure we should get some errands done-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he was met with groans from Joe and Ben. 

"Come onnnn," Joe whined. "Let's just stay inside and laze around! Errands can wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, they could, but I would rather we get them out of the way today," Gwil said. "Tomorrow can be our lazy day. Besides, some of the places we need to stop by will be closed tomorrow."

"True," Joe said and sat up straight in his chair. "Fine, we can do it today." 

Gwil smiled approvingly. "Great!" 

"Shouldn't we get Rami up then?" Ben asked. "He's still zonked out." 

"I'll see if he's awake," Gwil said. He got up from his chair and pushed it in, bringing his dish to the sink before making his way down the hallway and to Rami's bedroom door. He turned the knob slowly and quietly before opening the door silently. He peeked inside and, sure enough, Rami was still fast asleep in his bed. Nothing abnormal there. Except...

Oh my god, he was sucking his thumb. 

No, his thumb wasn't just near his mouth - it was /in/ his mouth and he was /suckling/ on it. It was gentle and barely noticeable, yes, but... he was sucking his thumb! Like a child would!

Gwil blushed heavily at the sight of this. He wasn't supposed to see this. He should turn around and leave... But at the same time, he had to admit, Rami looked kinda cute while doing it. Actually, scratch that - Rami looked /really/ cute. With his thumb gently bobbing in his mouth and his blanket clutched in his other fist and his curly hair a mess and his cute, soft snoring and sleepy little mumbles... Gwil felt like his heart would explode. 

He decided he watched for long enough before slowly, quietly closing the door and leaving the sleeping boy be and heading back into the kitchen. 

"So?" Joe asked. "Is he awake?"

Gwil shook his head, "Nope. Still out like a light."

"Are... you okay?" Ben asked, looking Gwil up and down. "Your face looks a bit flustered, darling." 

"Oh?" Gwil said in surprise. "It's uh... it's nothing," He said and spun on his heel. "I'm gonna go and get dressed." 

The other two decided that they should as well, seeing as they were done eating. They put their dishes in the sink and followed suit after Gwil, the three heading to their respective bedrooms to get dressed and ready for the day. As they exited their rooms and went to put their shoes on, Ben proposed a pretty good question. 

"Are we just leaving Rami home?" He asked. 

"Well..." Gwilym began, "If he wants to sleep in, we should let him."

"But I think it's kinda unfair to just leave and not ask him if he wants to come," Joe said, tying his shoe laces. 

"I know, but..." Gwilym sighed deeply. "Listen, I-I didn't want to bring this up, but I figure I should now. Rami told me he wanted his space for a little bit."

"What?" Both Ben and Joe asked, looking up from their shoes. Both of them had looks of confusion and concern on their faces. 

'Shit,' Gwil thought. 'Probably could have phrased that better...' "I-I don't mean that he wants to break it off," he clarified. Joe and Ben looked visibly relieved after that. "I mean... A few days ago, I asked him if he was alright, because... well, as both of you already know, he's been reclusive recently. And he told me that it had nothing to do with us, none of us made him upset - he was just having some trouble getting used to our poly situation. He said that he just wants to be left alone for a little bit, and I think it's only fair that he allow him his space."

The other two men nodded in agreement, but still looked a little worried. 

"I don't want to scare anyone, but..." Ben began. "That's how a lot of break ups start. Someone asks for space, and then they slowly drift apart until the relationship just... ends. Believe me, I've been there." 

"Let's- Let's not think about it like that," Joe said. "First off, I've known Rami longer than both of you. He's not the kind of person who would do that. And secondly, that's not always the case when someone in a relationship asks for space. Sometimes, it actually does help."

"Listen," Gwilym said. "If he's awake by the time we get home, we'll all try and talk about it. But for now, let's just... try and not worry about it." He held up the lists he had written for each of them. "Our errands will take our minds off of it." He handed both of the boys their lists and kept his own. As much as he wanted to take his own advice, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. What if Ben was right? What if Rami was slowly trying to break himself away from their relationship circle? And even if he did, how would he act around the boys after that? Would he just want to be friends, or would he ignore them completely? As the other two left in front of him, Gwil sighed softly and shook his head. 'You're worrying too much...' He thought. 'Everything will be fine.' He exited and shut the front door behind him quietly, as to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend. 

\---

At around twelve in the afternoon, Rami finally began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and let himself get used to the sunlight shining in through his curtains. He mumbled softly to himself as he sat up in his bed and pulled his thumb out of his mouth, wiping the drool away as he was used to doing by now. "Mmm..." He hummed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He shifted a bit in his bed and felt an odd sensation underneath him - then he remembered what he had done last night. He pulled the blanket back and checked the damage. He did indeed wet himself again, and he had a wet stain on the crotch of his pants, but the towel seemingly soaked up most of it. He sighed softly at the realization. 'At least I didn't ruin my bed sheets for the fifth night in a row,' He thought as he got up from the bed and took the wet towel. He opened his bedroom door, made sure no one was in the hall, and made his way to the washing machine and put the towel in. He then went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before bringing his wet pants and underwear to the wash as well and starting the cycle up. 

Now wearing clean clothes, Rami went into the kitchen for something to eat. Since he had slept in through breakfast, he was definitely hungry. He then noticed that he hadn't seen any of his boyfriends since he had been awake. "Where are they?" He asked himself. He looked around in the kitchen and saw two things that caught his eye - two parcels and a note. 

He went over to the counter and grabbed the note first, reading it over. 

"Dear Rami,   
Me and the others went out to do some errands.   
Sorry we didn't ask if you wanted to come with, but you were still asleep.   
I'm not sure exactly when we'll be back, but it probably won't be until sometime in the evening.   
Feel free to eat dinner without us if we're still gone after 6.   
You also got some packages this morning, they're on the counter.   
Call or text any of us if you need anything.   
XO,  
Gwil"

Rami sat the note back down and looked to his packages. 'That must be it...' He thought, his heart beginning to race. He ignored the growls from his stomach as he grabbed the parcels and took them to his bedroom, setting them down on his bed and staring at them for a moment, preparing himself to see the contents inside. 'This is reality...' He thought as he grabbed something to open the packages with and sliced the tape on the first, larger package. 'This is really happening...' He opened the box and surely enough, inside was his pack of diapers. He took the pack out and opened it, grabbing one of the diapers and examining it. Yes, these were definitely the ones that he had ordered - on the front, there was a repeating, scattered pattern of spelling blocks and teddy bears. The pattern acted as a wetness indicator, according to the website he ordered them from. The tapes were a light blue color, which complimented the whiteness of the padded undergarment. Overall, the diapers were just pleasing to /look/ at, let alone wear. As much as he wanted to try it on, he figured he should look through the other package first. He sat the diaper aside on his bed and grabbed the other parcel, opening it as well. 

Inside this package was his pacifier, bottle and... his bunny. That was the part he was excited about the most from his order. It looked just like the picture - it was white, fluffy and soft as could be. It's ears were nice and floppy, it's tail was like a little fluffy cotton ball, it's little pink nose was adorable... Rami was already in love with this little toy. He grabbed it out of the box and held it up to himself, effectively cuddling it for a second an sighing softly before setting it down on his bed, next to his diaper. He took the remaining accessories out of the parcel and examined them as well. His pacifier, which was baby blue in color, had a teat that was specifically designed to fit an adult's mouth. It was the same deal with the bottle. Before he had visited that site, Rami had no clue that such things even existed; yet here he was, holding them in his hands with the intent of trying them later. 

"Okay..." He said to himself, looking over at the folded up diaper on his bed. "I... guess I should put that on now." He swallowed and took a deep breath in and out. He slid his pants and underwear down and set them aside, grabbing the diaper and unfolding it. "How... How do I do this..?" He asked. He had never changed a diaper before in his entire life, and now he was trying to put one on himself. He looked the diaper over, flipping it a few times before he was pretty sure he had it the right way. He sat the open garment on his bed, than sat on top of it and brought the edges of it up and attempted to tape it up. After fussing with the tapes for a few moments before they felt right and secure, he stood up from his bed, his diaper crinkling as he did. He looked down at himself and just stared at his padding for a little bit, taking the sight in. There he was, a successful man in his 30s, who was perfectly toilet trained... wearing a diaper again. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was allowing himself to partake in such a childish behavior. But if it meant that he would get better and wouldn't completely soak his bed every night... he was willing to try this. 

He couldn't help but give his padded bottom a little pat, the diaper crinkling softly in accordance. He gave a teeny, tiny smile in return. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad... He had to admit, the diapers were kinda cute. He went into the bathroom and examined himself in front of the full-body mirror, admiring every inch of his padded self. His face was pink with blush, but he couldn't stop smiling at the same time. It seemed like with every move he made, his diaper would omit a little crinkling sound. "And these are average thickness?" He asked himself. The garment between his thighs still felt pretty thick and bulky, even if it was average. "I wonder..." He said softly as his mind began to race. Just how much could this thing actually hold, if he decided to use it? Just from how thick it felt when it was dry, he assumed quite a lot. 

Rami shook the thought from his head quickly. 'No, no. Don't even think about that. You are only to use these at night, okay?' He internally tried to reason with himself. 'No other purpose. These are for your bed wetting, and your bed wetting /only/.' He sighed softly as he gave himself one last look in the mirror. Maybe, if he ever got less embarrassed about it... He could wear them and use the regularly. But that would never happen. 

\---

After getting himself something to eat for lunch, Rami's full stomach made him feel a bit more relaxed and comfortable being by himself. He decided to venture outside of his bedroom and settled on the couch in the living room, turning on the television. He had his stuffed bunny nestled up in his arms as he watched the screen absentmindedly. Then, he got an idea. 'Heh... What if I watched some kids shows?' He thought. 'It'd be perfect.' He looked down at himself, wearing only a tee shirt and his diaper. 'I mean, might as well, right?' He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels before landing on one that showed only children's programming. It took Rami a moment before he suddenly realized what he was watching.

"Woah... hey," He said, beginning to smile, "I remember this!" Whatever channel this was, must have aired old programming as well as current shows, because this show was definitely not recent by any means. It was a show from the mid 80s, around the time Rami would have been four or five years old - a show called Fraggle Rock. He remembered watching it with his older sister and his twin brother when they were little. That show, along with Sesame Street, Mister Roger's Neighborhood and Inspector Gadget were among his favorites growing up. It made him feel very happy to be reminded of one of his favorite childhood shows out of nowhere. He laid back on the couch with his bunny and contently watched Fraggle Rock, finding himself occasionally giggling at the jokes. Even after all of these years, the humor held up... Or maybe he was just in a weird mood because of his situation. 

After a while of watching TV, Rami began to feel sleepy again. He must not have gotten his tiredness out from last night, and it certainly didn't help that he had a full stomach. He took a look at the time on his phone - it was 3:35 PM, exactly. 'I guess I could nap...' He thought. 'I should get up and go to my room so no one sees me if they come home... But I'm so comfy here...' It was true, Rami was very comfortable cuddled up on the couch with his stuffed rabbit. He let out a yawn and turned the television volume down, really starting to feel his sleepiness now. 

"Mmmmm..." He whined softly and rubbed his eyes. "I don't wanna get uppp..." He sighed softly, knowing that he had to no matter how much he didn't want to. It just wasn't worth the risk of getting caught. He got up from the couch and shut the TV off, slowly trudging to his bedroom, holding his bunny close to him and his diaper crinkling along the way. As he passed the kitchen, another idea struck. Maybe this was pushing it a little, but /man/ did he want to try it. He went to his bedroom, sat his bunny down on the bed and grabbed his bottle. He went back into the kitchen and filled it with milk from the fridge before putting it in the microwave and heating it until it was warm. He then went back to his bedroom and laid down on his bed, bunny at his side, and slowly stuck the bottle teat into his mouth. 

Rami started to slowly suckle on the teat, earning a thin stream of the warm, sweet milk to enter his mouth and trickle down his throat. He continued this action until it became automatic, like his thumb sucking. There he lay in his bed, cuddling up with a stuffed bunny rabbit and drinking from a warm bottle of milk, like a little baby would do. That's truly what he felt like at the moment - a weak, helpless little baby boy drinking from his baba and trying to take a nap. And the bottle was definitely doing it's job; the more Rami suckled from it, the heavier his eyelids felt and the sleepier he became. The time eventually came where he had drank the last drop of the milk and his bottle was now empty. He spit the teat out and sat the bottle to the side, being too tired to care about putting it away safely.

He was about to put his thumb in his mouth when he remembered another accessory he had gotten. He felt around on his bed until he found his pacifier. He plopped the teat into his mouth and began to suck on it like he did with his bottle, and yet again the action became automatic after a few moments. He closed his eyes and suckled on his binky gently, the light blue plastic bobbing up and down. He brought his bunny closer to him and snuggled it tightly, sighing softly behind the pacifier and just barely keeping himself awake. 'This was nice...' He thought to himself. 'I've got to do this more often.' And soon, Rami was fast asleep without a care in the world. 

Now if only he hadn't left behind so much evidence of what he had done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger ending guys! It was getting a bit long. I guarantee everything will be resolved in part 4. ;)


	15. Roots (Part Four / Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unexpected confrontation from his lovers outs Rami as a Little. Lots of tears and cuddling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So this is it, the final part of Roots! This little miniseries was so fun to write. It's the longest series I've written for this collection, clocking in at a total over over 15k words. Like holy shit. Now I know I made a good call by splitting up into parts. 🤣 So here we go, enjoy this comfort fest!   
> \- J 💖
> 
> **Let me be clear that this ISN'T the last chapter of We're In This Together as a whole. This is only the last part of Roots. I'll go back to filling out prompts and stuff after this is complete.**
> 
> \---: time jump / scene change  
> *~*~*: dream sequence begin / end

There lay Rami in his bed, napping away while being comforted by his newly acquired baby items. His bunny tucked in under his arm and being squeezed against his chest, his baby blue paci bobbing gently in between his lips, and his diaper very much visibly poking out from underneath his shirt and omitting a soft crinkling noise with even the tiniest of movement. His bottle lay next to him on his bed, its contents having been completely emptied prior to him falling asleep. In this moment, Rami truly felt at peace. This had to have been the soundest sleep he had had in a long time, even when he began sucking his thumb. This all just... felt right.

But wait... Maybe not all is peaceful. 

The Egyptian's eyebrows furrowed lightly in his sleep. He let out a teensy, barely audible whimper and squirmed ever so slightly in his bed. Something was bothering him. Something wasn't right. What was going on in his head? 

*~*~*

Rami knew his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. All he saw around him was darkness, not a single shred of light anywhere. He could make out maybe a few things in front of him; it looked like... bars? Was he in a cage? Did someone kidnap him?! Or was he in a prison cell? What did he do? His mind raced with all of the possibilities he could think of as to why he was behind bars - some of them a lot less favorable than others, to say the least. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to say something, anything, but found that he couldn't. Nothing was blocking or covering his mouth, he just... couldn't find the words to speak. What was wrong with him? 

Just as he thought that, he heard a noise. There was someone or something else in the room with him. He couldn't make out what it was at first, but soon it was apparent - it was the sound of a... baby crying? Why was he in a dark room with a crying baby?! What the hell was going on?! Then, another voice was heard in the darkness. This one also sounded like a child, but this one sounded like they were a bit older than the other one. 

"Shut uuuup..." The child groaned. It sounded like their voice was muffled by something, maybe a pillow. Now Rami was more confused than concerned. If these sounds were any indication, it sounded like he was in a bedroom or nursery. But why would he be in here? He didn't have kids. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps approaching, then the sound of a doorknob turning. Some light shown in through the now opened door, and in front of the light stood a figure. Rami felt like his heart was about to explode. The figure stood there for a moment before they evidently found a light switch, and then the room was illuminated properly. 

Rami shut his eyes at the sudden light and blinked a few times before they got used to it. Now that he could see, he gave the area another look-around. Now he knew for sure that this was a child's bedroom, the walls a light blue color with white trim around the walls and dotted with a few shelves, some holding up books and others holding up miscellaneous trinkets and decor. This room looked oddly familiar to him... 

He then looked back down at himself and found that his body was covered with a thin, blue and white striped blanket. He moved to pull the blanket off of him, only to see something very, very alarming. His arms and hands were small and chubby. His hands weren't very coordinated at all. He did eventually get the blanket off of himself, and saw his body. This wasn't his body. It couldn't be. He had the small, delicate body of a baby, maybe one year old. 

'What in the hell?' He thought. 'Why am I a baby? This can't be real, I have to be dreaming...' He looked over at the person who had come into the nursery, but could only see their backside. It was a tall woman (or at least, compared to baby Rami she was tall) appearing to have been wearing a long sleeved shirt and a long, flowing skirt that came down to her ankles. Just from appearance alone, she didn't look very threatening. She was tending to the other baby that was crying before. She bent over and reached into the crib, picking the child up and holding them close to her. She cradled them in her arms and rocked them gently as she shushed them. 

"Shhh, my baby..." She cooed to the infant softly. "Don't cry, Mama has you now." This seemed to be effective in calming the baby down as they were no longer crying. 

'Wait... That voice...' Rami was beginning to get the picture now. If the woman turned around it she looked like how Rami imagined...

Oh my god. 

Just as he thought this, the lady did turn around. She looked exactly like his mother, Nelly, except younger. The baby she was holding looked like his brother, Sami, but... as a baby. And given that they were twins, Rami assumed he himself looked the same in this state. He looked over to the left of the room and surely enough, the child with her face in her pillow looked like his older sister, Jasmine, but as a toddler. This was crazy. He was dreaming of his past. Which didn't even make sense, he shouldn't be able to remember so far back. There had to be a catch to this. Something had to be off.

Nelly made her way over to Rami's crib and smiled down at him, still holding his twin brother, who was sucking on his thumb and looking up at their Mama, in her arms. "Good morning, sweetheart," she spoke with such a soft and delicate voice. "Already wide awake, I see. Come here..." She leaned in and grabbed Rami from his crib, holding him in one arm and Sami in the other. "There we go!" Nelly smiled. She felt through Rami's onesie to see if he needed his diaper changed (she'd gotten pretty good at doing things with one hand). "You're dry too, hmm? Maybe we can start potty training you two soon." 

She then went over to Jasmine's bed. "Time to get up, darling," she said softly. The little girl groaned again and turned over in her bed, looking up at her mom and twin baby brothers with a tired scowl. 

"Stupid babies woke'd me up!" She grumbled. 

"Jasmine," Nelly tutted. "That's not how you talk to your brothers. They're both little babies, they can't speak yet so they have to cry to tell Mama what they need." 

Jasmine sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning. "I guess so," she muttered. "They'll learn to talk soon, right Mama?" 

Nelly smiled and nodded, "Yes dear, very soon. Soon, they'll be big boys just like you're a big girl. We just have to be patient and help them learn." 

Rami just looked up at his mother and listened to her soft voice. She always spoke to her children in such a gentle tone, without being condescending at the same time. She knew her babies were smart, she knew that they were learn and grow at their own pace. She had such a great way of parenting and Rami always admired her for that. 

After getting her kids up, Nelly brought them to the kitchen to feed them their breakfast. Rami and Sami sat in two high chairs right next to each other while Jasmine sat at the table, next to Nelly. As the boys waited for their food, Sami looked over to Rami. He smiled a little and reached a hand over, patting his twin brother's face. Rami just smiled back, making the other twin giggle. He could only assume that having a twin was equal parts confusing and very amusing when they were little.

Nelly fed the twin boys their breakfast, which was apple sauce and banana slices, while Jasmine fed herself pancakes and bacon. Admittedly, Rami would've preferred the pancakes and bacon, but he figured his baby self couldn't handle food like that just yet. As Nelly took a turn at feeding Sami, Rami noticed that there was an empty chair at the table. He wondered who it belonged to...

Just then, a tall man entered the kitchen from the hallway and took a seat in the empty chair. Rami couldn't believe his eyes. It was his father, Said. It had been so long since Rami last saw him. He felt his eyes begin to water as he looked the man up and down and recognized every detail of him. 

Rami squirmed and wriggled in his high chair and made grabby hands for Said. He still couldn't speak, so all he could muster up were some whines and needy sounding babbles. Goodness, not even his voice sounded like his own. 

"What's the matter, dear?" Nelly asked, looking over to Rami. She followed where he was making grabby hands at and smiled, "Aw, you want your Daddy, do you?" She cooed to him. Rami nodded and continued to fuss in his high chair. "Alright, sweetheart, alright," Nelly giggled as she took the tray off of his high chair and lifted him up, bringing him over to Said. "Daddy, you have a very eager visitor," she said. 

Said looked up from his newspaper and saw his gorgeous wife holding one of his sons, who was very wriggly and desperate to get out of her grip. He smiled and sat the paper down, taking Rami into his arms and holding him close to his chest. Rami instantly clung to his father and sighed happily, rubbing his face again Said's shirt and relaxing against him.

"Hi there, young one," Said spoke, gently taking his hand and rubbing it up and down against Rami's back and further soothing the boy. "You just wanted to see Daddy, didn't you?" Rami nodded and tried to keep himself from crying. The last thing he wanted was to cause his dream-father any guilt or concern. He hadn't seen him happy - or in general - in so long, he never wanted it to end. 

As his tiny body was cuddled up against his dad, he his diaper grow warm underneath his onesie. There was no prior warning of it happening, no feelings of tightness in his bladder, nothing. He just started wetting himself out of no where. It was a bit embarrassing for Rami to be doing this while he was cuddling his father he hadn't seen in such a long time, but it couldn't be helped. He had no doubt in his mind that he was doing the same thing in real life, but at least he was protected now and he wouldn't have to wake up to wet sheets /or/ a wet towel this time. Said, either not feeling it or not minding, continued to hold his son close to him. 

"I love you, my son," he said and stroked his baby son's curly dark hair. "Don't ever forget that." Rami felt his heart swell as he buried his face into Said's shirt and let a few tears fall. He had no idea why his dream decided to go this route, of all things, but he was glad it did. He really needed this.

But just then, he felt light headed. His vision was beginning to fade as he looked up from his father's shirt. What was once a clear image of Said was now slowly becoming blurrier and blurrier. He looked around and, this appeared to be the case with everyone in the room. 'No, no, no!' He thought. 'Don't end now! Please! I want more time with my Daddy!' Just as he was about to cry out in distress, he heard someone's voice. 

"Rami?" The voice said. "Rami? Raaami..." It sounded like someone trying to get his attention. But it didn't sound like Nelly, Said or Jasmine's voice. So who was it? His vision slowly faded to black as he continued to listen to the voice calling his name.

*~*~*

A click came from the front door before it was opened by Gwilym, who was carrying some grocery bags in his other hand. He and the others had gotten all of their errands done, and had gotten home at 6 PM, right on the dot. As he helped his boyfriends carry the rest in and put it away, he started towards Rami's room. 

"Where are you going, dear?" Ben asked. 

"I'm gonna check on Rami," Gwil said, gesturing towards the hallway. "See if he's awake and ask if he's hungry." Ben nodded and went to help Joe with preparing dinner. 

Gwil made his way down the hall and to the left, stopping in front of Rami's bedroom door... which was left slightly cracked open. 'Huh.' Gwil thought. 'He must have gotten up while we were gone. Well, I guess he had to eat and use the bathroom sometime.' He grabbed the doorknob and gently pushed the door all the way open before stepping inside of the man's bedroom. Rami was faced away from Gwilym, still deeply asleep. "Sweetheart, are you up?" He asked softly. When he didn't get a response, he went over to the bed and gently placed his hand on Rami's shoulder. "Rami?" He very gently shook the sleeping man's shoulder. "Rami? Raaami..." 

Eventually, Rami turned onto his back, still somewhat asleep, and was within full view of Gwil. Gwil smiled a little and looked down at his boyfriend and...

What... the hell was he looking at? 

It seemed that Rami's thumb sucking that he had witnessed the first time he checked up on him, had escalated into something far, far more infantile. He spotted the empty boxes on the floor next to his bed - that must have been what he ordered. There was his boyfriend, his lover, his 37 year old partner, the leading role in the movie they were starring in together, arguably one of Hollywood's most adored celebrities at the moment... with a pacifier in his mouth, a stuffed rabbit in his arms and wearing a diaper. A /soaked/ one, at that. He could tell that there used to be a pattern on the front of it, but it was long faded by now. He also saw an empty bottle next to the sleeping man-child with planets and rocket ships on it. 

What was Gwil supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? /Could/ he do or say anything? His face went beet red at the sight of his lover doing such childish things. He thought he knew Rami. Never once did he think that he would be into something quite like this. He thought he was intruding before, when he saw the thumb sucking, but this? This was a different level of weird. 

Rami finally began to wake up fully this time, whining softly behind his pacifier and reaching up to rub his eyes. "G-Gwil..?" He mumbled, feeling the teat of his binky still firmly in his mouth. His eyes shot open at the realization of what his lover was looking at, sat up on the bed and grabbed his blanket, clutching it tightly and pulling it up to cover his lower half. "Wh-whe' di' you ge' 'ome?!" He asked, his voice trembling with fear. 

"Just- Just a minute ago!" Gwil said with the same amount of fear in his voice. He didn't expect Rami to react like this. "What are you /doing/, exactly?" He asked. 

"It's- It's no' wha' it looks like!" Rami cried, realizing he still had his paci in his mouth and spitting it out. "It's not what it looks like, I swear! Just... Just get out!" 

\---

Meanwhile, Ben and Joe were in the kitchen and trying to decide what they (by "they", they meant Joe while Ben watches and admires) should cook for dinner, when all of a sudden they heard the commotion going on from down the hall in Rami's room. 

"Woah, what the hell?" Joe asked, having heard the fuss. He and Ben listened more, and the longer they listened, the worse it sounded. 

"Holy shit, has he...?" Ben looked to Joe. Both of them felt these horrible senses in the pits of their stomachs. Whatever Gwilym walked in on Rami doing, it didn't sound good at all. Their minds went wild with what they thought was happening in his bedroom. Both of them dropped whatever they were holding and made a mad dash to Rami's bedroom, standing behind Gwil. 

"What the hell happened?" Joe asked him, out of breath. "Tell me he's not-" 

"He isn't," Gwil said, getting an idea of what Joe was implying. "It's just us in here. But uh..."

"But /nothing/!" Rami cried and buried his face into his blanket. "Just get out of my room! Please!" The more he moved in his bed, the more apparent it became to him that he did, indeed, wet his diaper while he was sleeping, furthering his shame. Great, now he's revealed all of his problems at once. "I want to be alone!"

Gwil felt his heart begin to break seeing his boyfriend in so much distress. "Rami, darling..." He said with his voice laced with concern. "I want to understa-"

"Pleeeeeease, just leave me alone!" Rami was practically begging at this point, refusing to remove his face from his blanket. "I was having such a nice dream before. I saw my Daddy in it. I wanna see my Daddy again!" He choked out a sob, not being able to keep his tears back anymore. "I want my Daddy!"

The three other men's hearts absolutely shattered at this. Their boyfriend was such an emotional wreck right now. All they wanted to do was scoop him up and love on him, but he was pretty apparent about what he wanted them to do. Ben and Joe, after exchanging concerned and sorrowful looks towards each other, began to leave the bedroom. 

"Come on Gwil..." Ben said softly. "He wants his space." 

"... No," Gwil replied and shook his head. He sat down next to Rami on the bed, despite the man's objections and pouty little wiggles. He pulled the crying Egyptian into a gentle but firm hug. Rami tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but eventually caved in and started /bawling/ into the Brit's shoulder. The sight and sound of it made Gwil want to cry himself, but he needed to be strong for Rami at the moment. "There there, love..." He practically whispered to the sniveling boy. He gently rubbed Rami's back up and down and rocked him ever so slightly, the bed making a faint creaking sound and his diaper making it's same old crinkle. "Let it all out, it's okay... I've got you." 

Joe and Ben stopped on their way out of the bedroom and witnessed this, their hearts breaking and melting at the same time. They hated to see Rami in so much distress, but seeing just how caring and loving and almost fatherly Gwilym was, made this a very bitter-sweet moment. Both of them went back to Rami's bed and sat down on it as well.

Joe put his hand against the back of Rami's shoulder and patted it gently. "Hey, it's alright, babe..." He said quietly. "We want to help you with whatever you're dealing with right now." 

Ben ran his fingers through the boy's messy, curly hair and shushed him softly. "Shhhhhh... Don't cry, lovey, everything will be alright..."

Rami was feeling very mixed emotions now. He was still incredibly embarrassed that his secret got so foolishly revealed, and he was sad because of his dream... but knowing that he had the support and love from all three of his boyfriends made him feel so amazingly happy. It took a little while, but Rami's tears eventually slowed down, and he was reduced to mere sniffles and little shaky breaths. He lifted his face up from Gwil's shoulder, his face a mess of snot and tears. Gwil wiped Rami's face clean with an edge of his blanket (while reminding himself to wash it later) and gave him a peck on his forehead. 

"There we go," he said with a little smile, "Much better. Now... I know you may not feel like talking about it right now, but I'll ask... What's been going on?" He asked. "I mean it, Rami. Don't tell me everything's been fine, I know that's not the truth." 

"Please..." Joe said, giving Rami a look of concern. "We want to help, we really do. Whatever it is, we want to help you with it."

Rami looked down at himself, feeling ashamed. He shouldn't have let it get this far. He shouldn't have kept himself isolated from his partners. He shouldn't have kept so many secrets from them. He closed his eyes, prayed that they wouldn't get mad, and began to speak. 

"Um... About a month ago... I started getting really anxious," He said. "And it was affecting me in a lot of ways. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't... really take care of myself that well. You guys probably already knew that. But... It was getting to the point where it made me..." He groaned and blushed deeply. "God, I can't even say it."

"It's alright," Ben urged gently, "Just say it. We won't judge."

"It made me... start w-wetting the bed," Rami finally forced out. "At first, it just once a week. Then it became once every few days. Then it became nightly. That's why I've been washing my sheets and clothes and showering so much. A-and this was just adding to my stress. I was already incredibly stressed out from filming the movie and making sure I was putting my all into my performance, and this all just made it worse. So one night, I was up and thinking about how to relieve some of this stress. Then I got this idea... It worked when I was younger, so it must work now, I thought. I put my thumb in my mouth and started... sucking on it," His voice quieted. Now he was getting to the /really/ embarrassing stuff. "T-then the, the next morning I looked up on Google if that was normal... And I came across this website, called, uh, L-LittleHaven? I think? But anyway, I saw this forum post that mentioned Ageplay and Littles. So long story short, I fell down this rabbit hole and found out that I'm considered a Little."

"Wait, what's a Little?" Joe asked. "And what's Ageplay?"

"It... It's, uh..." Rami stammered, before Ben butted in. 

"Ageplay is when someone pretends they're a little kid and the other person pretends they're an adult," he said. "And Little is just another word for the person who behaves like a child." The other three men just stared at him; Rami in awe and Joe and Gwil in confusion. "What?" Ben asked. "I came across it on Twitter and looked it up." 

"N-Now, I /need/ to stress this," Rami continued, "This isn't a sex thing for me. This doesn't turn me on in any shape, way or form. If anything, it just... Really, really embarrasses me." He said softly. "And I didn't want you guys to find out, because I didn't know if you guys knew what it was or if you thought it was gross or something... I-I didn't want this to put a strain in our relationship, but..." He took a shuddery breath. "I guess me keeping it from you did more harm than good."

"Oh, Rami..." Gwil said and hugged the boy tighter. "I can't really say I can blame you for wanting to keep it a secret, darling. But you should know that we would /never/ turn our backs on you over something like this. As long it's harmless, it doesn't matter what he does to cope with stress, right guys?" He asked, looking up at Joe and Ben. Both boys nodded in return and said "Right". "And no matter what, sweetheart, we'll be here for you. All of us. We're all in this thing together, dear. That's the whole point." 

Rami felt a tiny smile form on his face. "Thanks, you guys..." The four boys relished in some silent cuddling and kissing for a few moments before Gwil began to speak up again. 

"So, uh, Rami," Gwilym began, clearing his throat a bit. "In Ageplay, when there's someone pretending to be a Little, what is the other person called?"

"Um... the website said a Caregiver," Rami replied, "But I guess it's really up to the people participating."

"Right..." Gwil nodded. "And you're a Little, correct?"

Rami nodded, "Yes..."

"So... you need a Caregiver then, don't you?" Gwil asked. Rami's face went red at the question. Was Gwil proposing to be his Dadd- his Caregiver?

Rami swallowed and nodded slowly, "I-I suppose..." 

"Great!" Gwilym smiled a bit, "Now, um, would you... like /me/ to be your Caregiver?" He said, his face going red with blush as well. "I-I don't really know a whole lot about Ageplay, so I might not be that good at it at first, but uh... I-I could always learn, right? Trial and error, perhaps? What did you say that website was called - LittleHaven? I'll pull it up and start reading up on it right aw-" He was stopped by Rami hugging him tightly and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Gwil's smile widened, feeling Rami's warm face on his neck and feeling the same man who was sobbing just minutes early, now the happiest he'd seen him in a while. He hugged the boy back and gave his ear a little kiss and nibble. "You're so cute, darling... No wonder you're a Little."

"Hey, um..." Joe piped up, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "I-If he wants... I-I could be a Caregiver too. I'd need to learn more about it too, but, man I'll do anything to make him feel happy and safe."

"Me too," Ben said and smiled a bit. "I know a little bit, but I could always learn more." 

"Guys, I'll be real," Rami said, peeking up from Gwil's neck. "I don't even know everything about it just yet. All I know is that I piss myself and I need a binky." This filled the room with chuckles from all four men. Ben looked off to the side and saw a discarded dummy on the bed, from when Rami had spit it out. He grabbed it and held it up, offering it to Rami. He stared at it for a moment before gingerly reaching for it, grabbing it an slowly putting it back in his mouth, an adorable blush going across his face while his boyfriends cooed over him. "S-s'ut up," he mumbled and buried his face back into the crook of Gwilym's neck. "I'm no' t'at cute."

"Sure you are," Gwilym smiled and kissed the top of Rami's head. It was at this point that he felt Rami's wet diaper against his leg - and it was cold. "Hey, um, how's about a nappy change, darling?" He asked softly. "Don't want to get a rash now, do we?"

"Wait, he's wearing a-" Joe began before Ben shushed him. "Right, sorry." 

Rami shook his head slowly, "Mm-mm..." He removed his face from Gwil's neck once more and rested his head on his shoulder instead, his face still cutely blushing red. He looked over at Ben and Joe and whined softly, curling up against Gwil further. 

Gwilym got the picture immediately. "Um, boys? I think little Rami wants some privacy this time," he said. Ben and Joe nodded understandingly and got up from the bed, exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind them. They headed to the kitchen to continue with what they were originally doing. Gwil smiled down at Rami once they had left. "They're gone now, love. It's just you and me now." Rami smiled back behind his paci and got up from Gwil's lap, sitting back down on the bed and laying himself down while Gwil got up from the bed. "Would you like another nappy, sweetie?" He asked. "Or would you want to change into some pants this time?"

Rami thought about it for a moment. Part of him wanted to wear underwear, but... since they already knew about the diapers... it was no use trying to keep it from them, was it? "Um... d-diaper," he mumbled and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Gwil smiled a little, "Aw, dear, there's nothing to be shy about now. But alright, sweetheart." He grabbed another diaper from the pack that Rami had ordered and started to get to work with taking the wet garment off. "My goodness, love, you've soaked this thing," he said as he untaped the wet diaper and slid it out from underneath Rami's bottom. "When we get you some more nappies, I think we should get thicker ones. We don't want any leaky accidents." 

"W-whe' you ge' me more?" Rami repeated with his binky in his mouth, blushing.

"Of course, deary!" Gwil said, unfolding the clean nappy and putting it under Rami's tush. "We can't properly baby you without nappies now, can we? Speaking of which, I'm thinking next time we get a day off, we'll go shopping and get you some proper supplies. I'm afraid one pack of nappies, one bottle and one dummy isn't going to last you very long, sweetie. What happens if you lose them? Then we'll have a fussy baby, and neither of us want that!"

Rami couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe that Gwilym and the others were just... taking to this so easily. He honestly expected much worse than this. He felt... happy. So, incredibly happy. Words couldn't describe the amount of joy and peace he felt in his heart at this moment. Once Gwil had fastened the tapes on his clean diaper and helped him sit back up, Rami gave him another tight hug. 

"T'ank you..." He mumbled, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest.

Gwil smiled and hugged back, nuzzling Rami's soft, curly hair. "It's no problem at all, lovey. We all want what's best for you." He and Rami let go after some time and Gwil pulled him up to his feet, holding his hand. "Now, let's go see what Ben and Joe are making. Whatever it is, it smells good."

\---

One week later, Gwilym and the other two caregivers had held up on their promise and gotten Rami some more supplies. Now they had enough adult diapers to last Rami at least a month, an arrange of bottles and sippy cups from him to choose from, and a couple of assorted colored pacifiers so that they would (hopefully) never be caught missing one. They had also gotten Rami some more comfortable clothes to wear while he was at home, as well as a couple of adult sized footie pajamas (which Gwil nearly squealed over when he found them). They now also had proper diaper changing supplies and bath time supplies, and some toddler plates and silverware.

Rami truly couldn't be more thankful and happy than he was now. All that time he spent worrying about how he thought his lovers would react to his stress reliever, all for nothing. Now he knew for sure that they loved him no matter what, and he felt the same for them. 

It was currently 9 PM on a work night. Ben and Joe were laying in Gwilym's bed, Ben on his phone while Joe was cuddled up next to him. Where was Gwil, you may be wondering? He was in the bathroom, finishing drying Rami off after yet another successful bath routine. 

He took the towel and rubbed it against Rami's hair, making the boy giggle a little at the sensation. He pulled the towel off and gave the little Egyptian boy a kiss on the forehead. "There we are, all dry!" Gwil said in a voice he usually reserved for /very/ young children. Within the week that they had spent learning more about Ageplay and preparing, everyone had gotten more and more comfortable in their roles. Rami was more comfortable being little around all three of his caregivers, and all three of his caregivers were more comfortable taking care of him.

Gwil wrapped Rami up in the towel and lifted him up, holding him on his hip and giving his cheek a gentle little pinch. "Look at you, how cute you are. I could just eat you up, lovey~" He cooed to the boy. Rami blushed heavily and smiled, putting his hand on top of Gwilym's and taking it away from his face. "Come on now, let's get you diapered and dressed. And then, we're gonna have some milky and go to bed, sound good?"

Yes, that all sounded good - except for the going to bed part. Rami pouted a little bit at that and laid his head on Gwil's shoulder, looking up at him with his beautiful green eyes. 

"Now, don't use your puppy dog eyes on me," Gwil said and gently poked Rami on the nose. "You know we have a bedtime tonight. We have to get up early, remember?" Rami nodded sadly and sighed softly, making Gwil frown a bit. "I know, dear, it's been rough. But we'll get through it together. And we can always relax and unwind once we're at home, alright?" He said and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. Rami's smile returned as he nodded. Gwil smiled back at him before carrying him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom - which the boys planned on converting into a nursery, as well. It would take a lot of planning and effort, but they were determined. He placed the towel down on his bed to use as a make-shift changing mat for the moment before laying the little boy down on top of it, grabbing the changing supplies and getting to work. He rubbed some diaper cream on Rami's bottom and privates, followed up with some baby powder, and then finally topped off with a fresh diaper. These diapers were indeed thicker than the ones Rami had gotten before - these were even bulkier between his legs than the last ones. These were specifically meant to be worn at night, too, so they were capable of holding a pretty large amount throughout the night. 

Once Rami was diapered, Gwil got out something for him to wear. Since it was near bedtime, some pajamas were in order. He grabbed some footie pajamas from the closet - this one was a pale green color with action comic word bubbles like "POW!" and "BANG!" scattered throughout the fabric. He got Rami dressed and zipped up in it before lifting him back up and giving him another kiss. "Just look at how cute and handsome you look, darling. You're positively to die for~"

Rami smiled and hid his face away in Gwil's shoulder. Gwil chuckled a little and began to carry him out of the bedroom before he was stopped by Rami jerking up. "Uh, G-Gwil," he said suddenly, making the 'grownup' stop. He pointed at his bed - specifically at his stuffed bunny. "Um..." he mumbled. 

"Ah, right," Gwilym said, going back to the bed and picking the rabbit toy up and handing it to Rami. "Can't forget Bunny. Essential bedtime item." 

He carried Rami to the bedroom everyone was staying in tonight, being greeted by the other two caregivers. 

"Hello, dear," Ben said and smiled at the two. 

"Hey guys," Joe followed suit. He saw Rami's onesie and smiled wider. "Aw, those are cute jammies, little guy." 

"T-thanks," Rami replied and smiled shyly. Gwil gently laid Rami down in between Ben and Joe, stroking his curly hair. 

"Will you two watch him while I go and get his milk?" He asked. The two nodded. "Now, dear, do you want your milky in a sippy cup or a bottle?" 

"Um..." Rami thought for a moment before he shyly put his face against Ben's shoulder. "B-baba." This made all three of the caregivers smile giddily. 

"Baba, then?" Gwil asked for confirmation. "Alright, sweetheart. I'll go and get your baba." Gwil turned and exited the bedroom, leaving Ben and Joe alone with the boy... something that hasn't really happened before. They both stared down at Rami with the biggest smiles on their faces, in complete awe over how adorable the little boyfriend was. They thought he was cute before, but this just takes the cake! They fussed over the boy and cooed to him and tickled him a little before Gwil came back with a warm bottle of milk in his hand. "Here we are," he said as he got into bed next to the boys. "Your baba, sir." He said like he was a butler, which made Rami giggle. He crawled into Gwil's lap and laid with his back against the man's chest as Gwilym gently nudged teat of the bottle into the boy's mouth. Rami immediately latched on to the teat and began suckling down the sweet, warm milk he came to love. 

As Rami was drinking his milk, Gwil turned to the other men. "So, I was thinking... Maybe we should have different names," he said. "Like, something Rami can individually call us when he's little. I assume calling us all by our first names will get weird for him eventually, and we all can't just go by 'Caregiver', that'd be even weirder." The other nodded in agreement. 

"How about we ask Rami?" Joe said, looking down at the boy who was about halfway finished with his bottle. "Whaddaya say, Rami? You wanna call us anything in particular?"

Rami spit the bottle teat out and hiccuped a bit, making the men 'aww'. "Well... uh, I've been thinking about that for a while," he began. "Joe... I see you as a Papa. I'm not really sure why, but I do."

"Papa, huh?" Joe asked, smiling. "I dig it!"

"Ben," Rami said, looking at the blond. "I think of you as my Dada." 

Ben smiled and gave the little boy a peck on the cheek. "I'll be whatever you want me to be, darling. I can work with Dada."

"And Gwil..." Rami looked up at the tall Brit. "Umm..." His face went a little pink with blush. "For you, I think I want to call you... uh... D-Daddy." He said and shut his eyes, hiding his face behind his hands. "I-I hope that's not to w-weird or anything... I kn-know that word has weird connotations nowadays." 

It was silent for a moment. For a split second, Rami actually did think that he offended him. He felt his heart begin to race at the thought of making his caregiver upset. He was about to apologize when Gwil bent down and kissed Rami's forehead, stroking his still-kind-of-wet hair. "Of course, lovey. I'd love to be your Daddy." He spoke softly and sweetly. Rami felt his heart swell with happiness as he pulled his hands away. 

He took the bottle teat back into his mouth and finished his bottle up a few minutes later, the warm milk doing its job and making Rami feel sleepy. Gwil sat the empty bottle on the bedside table and turned Rami against him, patting his back gently until the boy let out a small burp. Satisfied with that, he turned his lamp off, everyone saying their goodnights and I love yous and cuddling up to each other in the bed. Rami was bunched up right in between Gwil and Ben, feeling warm and safe with his caregivers. His bunny was tucked under his arm and being squeezed against his chest, which also made him feel safe and sound. But something was missing... 

His binky!

Rami wriggled a little in the bed and made a tiny whining sound, hoping to get someone's attention. 

"Mmm?" Gwilym hummed softly, "What's wrong da- oh, wait, I think I know." He reached over to the table again and felt around for a moment before he finally felt it and grabbed it, bringing it back over and holding it in front of Rami's mouth. "We almost forgot your dummy, sweetheart. Here you go," he said and gently pushed the teat into the boy's mouth.

Rami gladly took his paci and started to suckle on it, finally reaching full capacity peacefulness. He snuggled back down on the bed and closed his eyes, thinking about this little family. It was everything he could ever want, and then some. He was so happy and thankful for his lovers. His caregivers. He was their baby now and everything finally felt right. He yawned a little behind his binky before he relaxed himself and allowed himself to succumb to his slumber.


End file.
